<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meticulous Misdemeanors by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522991">Meticulous Misdemeanors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Superbad (2007), brooklyn 99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of Funeral/Police Officer Dying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Infertility, Infidelity, Kink Shaming, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Multi, Phone Sex, Police, Pregnancy, Referenced Breathplay, Restraints, Sex Trafficking Referenced, Sex Work, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching his ex-girlfriend Officer Avery McLaren making out in the evidence room with Slater, Captain Seth Dozerman decides to win her back at all costs. As he and Avery reflect on their history together, she's torn between the sweet, somewhat bumbling Slater, and the tantalizing yet tragic lure of her memories under Dozerman's firm hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Officer Slater (Superbad)/Original Female Character(s), Seth Dozerman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As Officer Slater doesn't have a first name canonically, I've deemed him 'Craig' for this fic. </p>
<p>Also, just wanted to give folks a heads up. Sorry if requests are especially delayed. I have over a dozen pending right now. I may be moving soon so my production is down. Any new requests may take up to two months to complete or so. Happy to take them still though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rifling through the files, Avery scoffed, wondering which incompetent asshat around the 99th precinct put the cases in an order she couldn’t begin to discern, when the creak of the evidence room door caused her to turn. “Oh!” Avery chuckled, hand to her chest as she shook her head. “It’s just you, Craig. You scared me.”</p>
<p>Thumbs hooked in his belt, Officer Craig Slater sauntered past the stacks, cobalt eyes crawling over Avery’s curves shrouded in her uniform from behind his wire-rimmed glasses. “Hey McLaren…” </p>
<p>Bent over and rummaging through a box on the lowest shelf tragically marked with nothing more than ‘Murders, Awesome,’ a pair of large hands grabbed her ass and Avery shot up with a squeak. “Hey!” Playfully smacking Slater’s firm chest, she smirked in disapproval and pointed toward the ceiling. “Cameras, remember?”</p>
<p>“Aw, come on…” Swiveling in close, Slater’s tall form loomed as he slowly spun Avery around and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “You know no one ever watches that shit…”</p>
<p>“But…” Intoxicated by the pressure of his strong fingertips, the drag of his supple lips over the sensitive skin below her ear, Avery let her eyes fall closed as her arms draped over Slater’s vast shoulders. “Okay, but...just kissing.” Avery looked to the red blinking light in the corner apprehensively. “Hands where I can see ‘em.”</p>
<p>Slater giggled, rounded teeth peeking out beneath his uneven top lip as his left eye squinted and he bobbed his head. “Alright. Deal.”</p>
<p>Capturing her mouth, Slater tugged Avery close, the warmth of his broad frame alluring as his big hands slid up her back. Tempted to dismantle Avery’s severe bun of crimson, Slater knew she wouldn’t appreciate the need to put herself back together after his impromptu tryst, so he contented himself with twisting the tiny unkempt curlicues at the base of her neck.</p>
<p>Heads swimming back and forth, Slater’s narrow hips nudged her back into the shelf with a needy groan and Avery forced herself to break away. “Okay…” Avery touched a hand to his solid chest and bent her other arm, examining the smartwatch decorating her wrist. “I’m giving this five minutes. Then we have to get back out to the bullpen.”</p>
<p>“You’re seriously putting a timer on our makeout right now?” Slater arched a dark eyebrow with a wry grin.</p>
<p>Nodding, Avery tapped the tiny screen. “Yes. I’ve noticed what you consider to be a ‘fifteen minute break’ tends to stray into the half hour mark, and I have things to do.”</p>
<p>Tipping up his square chin, Slater’s lower lip protruded as he narrowed his deep blue eyes in challenge. “Give me ten.”</p>
<p>Cutting her gaze back to him, Avery sighed. “Seven.”</p>
<p>“Done.” Slater waited for her to press start before dipping back down. “I will refrain from making the obvious ‘seven minutes in heaven’ joke right about now…”</p>
<p>Avery rolled her eyes. “You just did. Now shut up. You’re wasting time.”</p>
<p>Locking lips, despite her own restrictions, as Slater licked into her mouth, kneading her ass, Avery couldn’t help but lasso a leg around his waist. Legitimately unsure if merely his nightstick nudged her thigh at first before he shifted, Slater’s erection brushed tantalizingly through the fabric of their uniform slacks and Avery purred.</p>
<p>“You, um…” Muttering against her mouth, Slater’s fingers snuck up Avery’s ribcage. “Wanna go to the restroom, maybe? No cameras…”</p>
<p>Buzzing a small noise of dissent against his lips, Avery ground her pelvis forward nonetheless and Slater’s wide palm floated to her badge-bedecked breast. “No...too gross…”</p>
<p>“The cruiser?” Knees bending, Slater thrust with a tad more vigor than intended and the boxes behind them rattled. “We could...go back to that parking lot. I…” Breath hot and urgent against her ear, Slater’s flinty voice sank to an enticing whisper. “I loved eating your pussy in the back seat, Ave…”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck...<em> yes!” </em> Tugging down his collar, Avery nodded feverishly, grinding herself against the stiff column of Slater’s cock.</p>
<p>The door burst open, immediately followed by the heavy, measured steps and irritated voice of Captain Seth Dozerman as he examined his Dozerpad. “You two have been in here for…”</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” Spinning off to the right, as Dozerman glanced up, Slater hastily wiped his lips, holding his hands before his tented crotch in a manner he hoped appeared half-natural. Avery gasped, green eyes beacons of fear as she looked from Dozerman, to Slater, and back again, chest heaving. Slater braced himself, prepared for the inevitable shouting.</p>
<p>Nothing. Dozerman stared. And stared. In fact Dozerman...smiled. But not a warm smile of congratulation, or even perhaps vague amusement at finding his colleagues (well, he called them all ‘subordinates’) sucking face in the evidence room.</p>
<p>No, instead Dozerman’s grin was forced. Frightening. And the longer the silence stretched, the wider his pink lips spread. Left eye twitching. Twitching. Twitching…</p>
<p>“Um...sir?” Tilting his head, Slater’s inquiry garnered no response. The Captain seemed frozen. And, were Slater not mistaken, his cold, calculating gaze zeroed in on Avery and Avery alone. “Captain?”</p>
<p>A crunch. Avery winced as she realized the screen of Dozerman’s tablet shattered beneath his huge hand, nostrils flaring. Though aware he repaired his heart defect a couple of years past, Avery started to worry when she spotted a tremble in the Captain’s tall frame. “Sir?” Dozerman continued in boiling quiet, left eye a revving motor of rage. Avery took a cautious step, lowering her voice. “Seth...please. Say something. You’re scaring me.”</p>
<p>As if he were lagging up until that second, all of Dozermen’s movements warped into hyperspeed. Clearing his throat, he looked down, ignoring the spider web of glass as he tapped and nodded. “Disclose your relationship to HR immediately. No more displays of affection while on the clock. Get back to work.” Dozerman spun on his heel, marching back into the hall. Were he any other man, one might’ve questioned why he held himself so tightly as he stormed back to his office. But for Seth Dozerman, a stoic countenance came with the territory.</p>
<p>Expressive brows high above his glasses, Slater boggled after the disappearing Captain. “Okay, what the fuck was that?” Shaking his head, Slater supposed he should be relieved his erection disappeared. Nothing like the Captain’s presence to kill the mood. “Did someone unplug him while he was getting a software update? I mean, dude is always weird, but...I’ve never seen RoboDozo totally power down like that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him that…” Avery muttered, replacing an askew box top and avoiding Slater’s gaze. </p>
<p>Prominent brows furrowing, Slater’s mouth opened as he slowly turned from the closed door to a crouched Avery. “Wait...why…” Blinking, Slater noticed she took an inordinate amount of time dusting off her knees before standing up. “Why did you call him ‘Seth’?”</p>
<p>Lip bitten, Avery rubbed her elbow with her opposite hand. “Well...don’t...don’t get mad. I was going to tell you. Really. I just...didn’t want you to be more nervous. At work. You...your anxiety and everything…”</p>
<p>Slater swallowed hard, mouth settling into a flat line. “What?”</p>
<p>“We, um...well, we…” Emerald eyes averted, Avery shrugged. “Used to go out. So…”</p>
<p>“<em> What?!” </em> Voice scratching with incredulity, Slater’s head jutted forward. “ <em> Him? </em>You used to go out with Dozerman? How? When? How could you--”</p>
<p>Avery held up a steadying palm. “Just...it was over a year ago. Before he came to this precinct. It’s...I’m sorry. I wanted to say something, but…” Teeth gritted, Avery sighed. “I...I know how you feel about him. How everyone does. I didn’t want people to know…”</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking blame you…” Slater muttered, stretching out his lower lip and grimacing.</p>
<p>“Hey, he’s--” Pausing, Avery figured defending her ex to her current boyfriend might not be the best choice. But, she couldn’t say nothing, so Avery chose her words carefully. “He’s...not as bad as people think.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Slater smoothed over his uniform. “Yeah, he’d pretty much have to be better, wouldn’t he?”</p>
<p>Cheeks hot, Avery shifted her weight from side to side, studying the dirty floor. “I mean, obviously we broke up. He has...issues. Just...yeah. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit…” A wave of nausea crashed into Slater as his thoughts pieced together. “Did you break up with him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Avery lifted a shoulder, checking herself over and wondering when exactly Slater undid her top two buttons. “Why?”</p>
<p>Tossing his head back in dismay, Slater groaned. “Because he’s going to fucking murder me, that’s why! You saw him!” Slater pointed toward the door, eyes deep blue pools of fear behind his spectacles. “He’s the fucking Terminator, Ave! If he doesn’t kill me, he’ll frame me for killing someone else. He’s crazy! And obviously, he’s still into you!”</p>
<p>“Oh, no he’s not…” Avery moved to the exit to hide her face. “He was just surprised. We...it’s not an issue. He’s been completely professional since we ended things. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”</p>
<p>Following, Slater eyed Avery suspiciously, but simply nodded. “Okay...I hope so.”</p>
<p>Heat of their rendezvous forgotten, Avery sat down and supposed she would have to make due without the case file she needed until she could summon the energy to talk to Gina. As Avery moved on to the next item on her agenda, her viridescent gaze drifted to Dozerman’s office.</p>
<p>Behind his standing desk, writing mechanically, Avery didn’t catch anything immediately off about Seth’s demeanor. Subtly studying him after a cautious look in Slater’s direction informed her he, too, proved to be head down with paperwork, Avery frowned.</p>
<p>No one else would’ve clocked the minuscule changes to Seth’s concentrated being, but after over a year together, Avery knew when those broad shoulders held a tension they shouldn’t. When the muscle in his sculpted ceaselessly popped as he clenched and released his aggravated teeth. When his big hand would stop writing, even for a few seconds, and Seth would stare blankly at nothing. A bad sign. Only in the utmost height of distress would Seth ever willingly waste time.</p>
<p>Avery contemplated manufacturing an excuse to go in and check on him, but her brush off of Slater’s concerns regarding her and Seth’s interactions since their parting undersold the situation. In truth, ever since Seth came to the 99, he staunchly pretended she didn’t exist.</p>
<p>With the exception of one brusque chat his first day on the job. Calling Avery into his office, Seth didn’t glance up from his Dozerpad as he spoke, tone clipped. “Officer McLaren.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Se--” Blue eyes drilling into her for half a second, Avery cleared her throat and corrected. “Yes, Sir?”</p>
<p>“I want to be clear regarding our personal...history.” Finally lifting his attention and crossing his hands behind his back, Avery got the odd feeling Seth looked to a spot perhaps a couple of inches to her left. “I intend to run the 99th precinct efficiently and effectively. I don’t want any problems.”</p>
<p>With a curt nod, Avery swallowed. “You won’t have any from me, sir.”</p>
<p>“Very good.” Seth bobbed his head before returning to his task. “Dismissed.”</p>
<p>Turning to leave, Avery paused with her hand on the doorknob. “And, um...I...I won’t tell anyone. Just...yeah. You don’t need to worry.”</p>
<p>The voice which floated to her from behind possessed the soft, vulnerable tone which left Avery’s heart constricted all those nights laying across from Seth’s typically stern visage on the pillow. “Thank you…”</p>
<p>Resisting the urge to look back, Avery’s knuckles whitened on the handle. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Ever since they didn’t exchange a single non-work-related word, and even then Avery noticed Seth would go out of his way to have Sergeant Jeffords do the talking for him whenever possible. </p>
<p>So Avery figured it best to leave Seth alone as she flipped to the next sheet on her pile. Phone ringing, Avery scooped up the receiver. “Officer McLaren.”</p>
<p>“McLaren, I’d like you to come to my office, please.” Seth’s flat, measured tone buzzed in her ear and Avery fought the instinct to look at him as a bilius unease rose in her throat.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll...I’ll be right there, sir.” </p>
<p>Head popping up, Slater tracked Avery’s progress across the bullpen, Adam's apple bobbing in concern as he heard the Captain say, “Close the door, please, McLaren” before they were hidden from view.</p>
<p>In the stringent spotlessness of his office, Avery stood with her arms behind her back, grateful the position disguised her wringing hands. “You wanted to see me, sir?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Head down and jaw cemented, Seth held up a sheaf of papers and beckoned to her with two lengthy fingers. Avery approached warily, as though uncertain precisely which type of creature lurked behind the rustling brush. “You see, McLaren…” Seth presented the document, but made no move in her direction, necessitating Avery to stand within inches of his tall frame. They hadn’t been that close to one another since… Well, she didn’t particularly like to think about that night.</p>
<p>“Here.” Tapping the page, Seth indicated the top line of the form. “It says this report was filed on the eighth. But the weapons were checked into lock up on the seventh.” </p>
<p>Seth looked at her unblinkingly and Avery couldn’t believe how long it’d been since those azure eyes fixated on her own. Couldn’t believe the ice crystalizing over their previously welcoming waters. “Yes, um…” Avery cleared her throat and nodded. “That...that was the day we lost internet access. The seventh. That’s why the report was filed late, sir.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Seth bobbed his head, placing the papers on his desk. “Very Well. Thank you.”</p>
<p>As Seth stepped back, Avery took her cue to leave, but halfway across the carpet, his voice rang out, a glitter of amusement within the gravel. “So...Slater, hmm?”</p>
<p>Avery turned, maintaining her professional posture with a curt nod. “Yes, sir.” </p>
<p>In silence, Seth stared as he emitted a deep sigh, the nature debatable, and crossed his powerful arms. Head tilting ever so slightly, Avery knew the worst thing she could do in that moment would be to look away, and her green eyes locked in for the inevitable.</p>
<p>“How long?” </p>
<p>Dawdling responses would only provoke, so Avery told the truth in rapidfire. “Five months.”</p>
<p>A flinch. Barely discernible to anyone who hadn’t spent a considerable amount of time studying his carved features. But Avery clocked Seth instantly. A pinch of the dark brows. Nostrils widening. Mouth tight. Displeased he didn’t pick up on their involvement.</p>
<p>“He treats you well?”</p>
<p>She knew she could refuse to answer, tell Seth it wasn’t his place, that he was being intrusive and had no right to ask her these things. But after an extended period of time following his orders, responding was second nature. Avery thought she detected a note of worry, but perhaps her heart wanted to hope for things past. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“He’s kind?” Circling his desk, Seth walked to Avery along the tether of their gaze, advancing with purpose.</p>
<p><br/>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Smart?”</p>
<p>A second of delay and Seth couldn’t help but smirk. “...Yes.”</p>
<p>A sharp inhale of breath and Seth glanced toward the closed window. “Still an Officer after six years. Not very ambitious…”</p>
<p>“So am I, Seth.” Razor in her throat as her hands fisted behind her back, the muscle in Seth’s sharp jaw flickered as his eyes fell.</p>
<p>“Yes, well…” Swallowing hard, he murmured softly. “You have your reasons…”</p>
<p>A beat of woeful tension expanded before the sky of Seth’s eyes landed on Avery again, this time clouded with an emotion she couldn’t quite define, his pink lips hardly moving. “Are you happy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Avery deflated a little, nodding and letting her arms unravel. “I am. Seth, are...are you? Are you okay? We never really-”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Cutting her off with a half barked syllable as he tugged down his jacket, Seth blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. “Now then…” Seth looked to the closed door once again. “I assume this happened on the job?”</p>
<p>Wishing she could find a way to coax him into talking, Avery accepted the hopelessness of her desire. If he wouldn’t discuss things while they were together, she couldn’t imagine how she would convince him now. “Yes.”</p>
<p>One firm arm coiling over the other, malice twinkled in Seth’s hard gaze and Avery stiffened, but after a moment he seemed to thaw, corner of his mouth twitching up. “I suppose I can’t fault you for that. Considering…”</p>
<p>“No…” Avery’s mind wandered to their first meeting and she swatted the thoughts away. “You couldn’t.”</p>
<p>A semblance of a chuckle escaped Seth before, lips pouting in a way she doubted he recognized as appealing, he narrowed his eyes. “And he knows how to…” Scanning Avery in the unblinking manner which never failed to leave her feeling naked beneath his penetrating gaze, Seth arched a prominent brow. “Handle you?”</p>
<p>Face hot, Avery shifted her weight to the other foot and a crooked grin of satisfaction floated to Seth’s wide mouth. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Seth studied her in silence, eyes boring into Avery mercilessly as if determined to telepathically bring to mind every instance of his own experiences ‘handling’ her curvaceous body. </p>
<p>Eventually, a simple, “Hmm” was all Avery received before Seth made his way behind the desk. “Alright. Dismissed.”</p>
<p>Avery couldn’t reach the door fast enough, but fingers on the handle, Seth’s voice froze her once again. “If he ever hurts you--”</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Twisting back, embers kindled beneath the emeralds of her eyes as Avery shook her head. “Don’t do that, Seth.” Avery glared, speech trembling in her fury. “You can’t pretend to care about that when you hurt me more than anyone.”</p>
<p>Striding out of his office, Avery dropped into her chair, face pink and refusing to look back at Seth’s gouged expression.</p>
<p>Seth stepped to the entrance, gaze lingering over Avery as she wrote on a notepad with such ferocity she carved through the top three pages before he slowly shut the door with a sigh. “Fuck…”</p>
<p>Returning to his standing desk, Seth tried to occupy his mind with spreadsheets, typically a task which tickled, but a niggling notion in the back of his head prompted him to exit out and open the precinct security log in.</p>
<p>Seth knew he shouldn’t. Knew watching would only serve to skyrocket his heart rate and likely cause him to grind his teeth to powder. But he entered his password in any way, pulling up the tapes for the evidence locker and rewinding.</p>
<p>Even the sped-up footage of Avery and Slater locked in an embrace made him punch the keyboard with such wrath Seth may never have been able to use the space bar again. Preparing himself for the real-time version, Seth went back far enough to see Avery entering on her own.</p>
<p>Seth watched her bop around the room and, cranking his volume all the way up, heard the faint sound of Avery humming a song he didn’t know, but which made him smile nonetheless.</p>
<p>As Slater entered, Seth clutched the side of his desk in a vice-like grip, eyes daggers of ruthless blue as he observed his proposition to Avery and their initial kisses. <em> Just let her do her fucking job, you worthless piece of-- </em></p>
<p>But when Avery insisted on setting the timer, a peep of uncharacteristic giggle escaped Seth and he covered his mouth. A gift from their six month anniversary, Seth wondered initially if Avery would discard the item after they parted ways in such dark circumstances. So when he arrived at the 99 that first day to see his present still adorning her wrist, a secret joy warmed his solid chest.</p>
<p>Seeing Slater’s hands shamelessly pawing, how he smothered Avery with his big, stupid, bespectacled face, Seth seethed. <em> Fucking slime. If you’re going to put the moves on her, at least show a little restraint. Warm her up properly. No technique. No follow-through. Despicable. </em></p>
<p>Once his own miniature image burst through, he waited merely long enough to hear Avery say, “Seth...please” before slamming his laptop shut with a growl. </p>
<p>Muscular legs carrying him to the window, Seth leaned, peeked. He didn’t like to admit, even to himself, the amount of precious work minutes he burnt in this exact position, yearning as Avery wrote, talked, laughed in the bullpen, so close and yet unattainable.</p>
<p>But today, as his fastidious blue eyes lurked in the tiny gap between blind and frame, Seth lasered in on another target: Craig Slater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the drive home Avery felt too guilty to decline Slater’s persistent inquiries about her relationship with the Captain, and by the time they parked in the garage beneath her apartment, she understood what perps in the interrogation room underwent.</p>
<p>“How long were you together?”</p>
<p>“A little over a year.”</p>
<p>“A <em> year?!” </em> Voice ratcheting into nasal disbelief, Slater gawked at Avery from behind his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Just...how…” Slater shook his head, flabbergasted. “How could anyone <em> stand </em> that man for that amount of time? Ave, he’s...he’s fucking insufferable.”</p>
<p>Unconsciously tightening a fist around her nightstick, Avery kept her green eyes glued to the ascending numbers of the elevator. “He has...redeeming characteristics.”</p>
<p>Avery slipped free into the hallway, but Slater pursued, tone snarky. “Oh yeah? Like what?”</p>
<p>Fumbling with her keys, Avery cleared her throat. “Well, he’s...he’s smart.”</p>
<p>“So is Bill Nye but I can’t see you wanting to bang him…” Slater muttered, following Avery’s chiding glance inside. “How...how do you even start dating a guy like that? I’m sorry, Ave, but…” Palms aloft in exasperation as she unlaced her work boots, Slater sighed. “I just can’t picture Captain-Seth-fucking-Dozerman flirting.”</p>
<p>A giggle of reverie escaped Avery before she could stop herself and when Slater’s aggravated expression responded, she reined in her features. “Yeah, he...not his strong suit…”</p>
<p>Unbuttoning their shirts as they padded to the bedroom, Slater tossed his head back in confusion. “But what I don’t get is…” Avery flicked on the light, discarding her belt and shucking down to her undershirt as Slater balked. “Even if he managed to get you to go out with him, and even if he seemed ‘smart’ or interesting or whatever enough for a second date…” Slater flung his uniform into a chair half full of books and wobbled as he tried to remove a black sock. “What reason could you possibly have had for staying with him? It had to be clear pretty fast the guy’s a rage machine. How did you put up with that?” </p>
<p>Avery froze with her midsection exposed, before cloaking her expression behind the white fabric of her shirt. “He...we found...it was manageable. For the most part.”</p>
<p>Brows knit and lips pursed, Slater stood with his hands on his hips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Advantageously unclasping her bra, Avery let the cups fall as she strolled toward Slater. “Just...breathing exercises. Stuff like that. Really, Craig…” Flowing over his neck and threading her fingers through his dark silken locks, Avery shook her head. “Don’t worry about him. It’s in the past. Done…”</p>
<p>Fusing their mouths together, Avery crept down to palm Slater’s soft cock through his boxers and he chuckled against her lips. “You’re trying to distract me.”</p>
<p>“Is it working?” Avery smirked, dipping below his waistband and stroking, peppering a path of kisses over Slater’s crisp jaw.</p>
<p>A contented hum reverberated through his firm chest as Slater massaged Avery’s ample breasts, eyes falling closed. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easily, McLaren.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Erection stiffening beneath her touch, Avery grinned and started to peel off Slater’s white undershirt. “I think you’ll be the one getting off. So…” Avery gave his thick cock a generous squeeze and Slater tittered as she intoned honeyed words against his joined ear. “You want me to suck you? Hmm?”</p>
<p>Large hand closing over her forearm, Slater nodded insistently. “Yeah, Ave...yeah. Fuck…”</p>
<p>Exposing his fluffy black chest hair, Avery trickled her fingers over Slater’s abdomen, offering his endearing belly a rub before she sank to her knees. Avery inched down his boxers, freeing Slater’s massive cock before she began pumping patiently. “Mmm…” Tongue striking out, Avery smiled when Slater twitched as she touched a kiss to the wide head of his cock. “I fucking love sucking you, Craig.” Lips encasing his sensitive tip, Avery swirled around as her other hand moved between her thighs to fiddle her clit. “It makes me so hot.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…” Slater hurriedly pulled her auburn tresses free of the bun as the hot circle of Avery’s mouth slid down. “Yes...fuck...I love your mouth, Ave.” </p>
<p>Stroking the shaft to her lips, Avery released her hand for a moment, sheathing the entirety of Slater’s considerable cock in the restrictive depths of her throat and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.</p>
<p>Slater knew her game, but with the slippery surfaces surrounding his tender flesh, he couldn’t bring himself to care as he massaged over Avery’s scalp and tilted his hips forward. “Oh fuck...yes, Ave..I love it when you deepthroat me. You look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth.”</p>
<p>Retracting with aching slowness, Avery released with a lewd pop, jerking as she glanced up at Slater quizzically. “Hey Craig?” </p>
<p>Seeing Avery on her knees, fingers shining with desire as she played with herself and tickled her tongue over his frenulum, drove Slater wild, and his voice emerged a strangled gasp. “Yeah, Ave?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t wanna…” Avery burrowed him to the root, undulating the muscles of her throat with ruthless intensity until Slater folded over and fisted in her hair before she sat back on her heels. “Fuck my face? Would you?”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck. Yes. Please. Now.” </p>
<p>Slater began to guide her head back when Avery patted his belly. “How about on the bed?”</p>
<p>Slater nearly tripped in his excitement to get to the mattress, forgetting his boxers were around his ankles. “Right. Okay, cool. I’ll just lay down. I don’t want you to have to keep kneeling and all.”</p>
<p>“Um…” Getting to her feet, Avery eyed the blankets before smiling over at Slater. “Would you want me to lay down instead?”</p>
<p>Slater blinked in bewilderment as he paused halfway onto his back. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll lay down. And you get on top and just…” Lifting a shoulder, Avery tossed up a wrist. “Fuck my face that way.”</p>
<p>A shiver of anticipation went through Slater and he ticked up his glasses, swallowing hard. “You mean, like...like…” Lips wavering in his exuberance, Slater looked to the sheets. “Like...fuck you into the mattress? Like I could...could be on top and, um…” Hips unconsciously rocking, Slater blinked and his fingers stuttered over his thick thigh. “Just...just use your mouth. Go...go hard?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Avery replied cheerily, flopping back halfway down the bed and motioning to Slater. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Rising to his knees, Slater hesitated. “Won’t that be too much though?”</p>
<p>“Oh nah…” Waving a dismissive hand, Avery avoided saying ‘I’ve done it plenty of times’ considering the day’s events. “I can handle it. If I’m having trouble, I’ll pinch your thigh twice to let me up, okay? Otherwise…” Avery ghosted her fingers over his beseeching cock and Slater sighed. “Go to town.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, okay…” Positioning a knee on either side of her, Slater removed his glasses and set them on the bedside stand before holding onto the headboard with one hand, the other angling the tip of his cock into Avery’s awaiting mouth.</p>
<p>Driving into the delectable warmth, Slater’s spine arched with a groan. “Oh fuck...Ave, yeah…” Pelvis rotating, Slater restrained himself, keeping the majority of his weight aloft as Avery’s cheeks hollowed. Not accustomed to a feather touch, Avery eagerly took Slater by his little asscheeks and hauled his narrow hips down, hoovering mercilessly until a huffing moan broke from his parted pink lips.</p>
<p>“Oh Ave...<em> Oh fuck!” </em> Thick thighs pistoning, Slater hung his head as he bore into the sweet heat of Avery’s willing throat, the buzzing of her ecstatic sounds around his sensitive flesh bewitching as rivulets of drool leaked from the corners of her mouth. “ <em> Fuck! Ave! Yeah! Fuck, that’s good! Suck me!”  </em></p>
<p>Huge hand slithering down to cradle her skull, Slater began slamming into Avery’s face with reckless abandon. “<em> Fuck, honey, yeah! So damn good! Your mouth! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck!” </em> Wet smacking sounds pervaded the air as the paunch of Slater’s pale belly smushed repeatedly to her forehead, his massive cock pounding into Avery’s throat with vehemence. “ <em> Ave! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! You feel so good, honey! Yeah! Fuck!” </em></p>
<p>Ascending into vulnerable whimpers, Slater’s arms fell and he gripped the edge of the mattress as he hectically humped. “<em> Oh Ave! Avery! Fuck! Fuck! Avery! Yeah! I love you so much! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! </em>” Tall frame elongating above her with a mutual choking noise, Slater’s left eyelid fluttered, mouth agape before his leaping hips nailed Avery’s head into the squeaking mattress again, and again, and again. Salty cum flooded the back of her throat and Avery pushed the warm liquid forward with her tongue as she consciously breathed through her nose.</p>
<p>Fortunately Slater rolled off immediately, collapsing back onto the bed in a shuddering pile and weakly cupping a hand to Avery’s cheek as she swallowed. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Avery coughed a bit as she rose, wiping the tears from her eyes and the drool from her chin. “Are you good?”</p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit…” Puffing out his cheeks, Slater scrunched his fingers through his sweaty brunette tresses. “Good? That was amazing, Ave. Thanks.” Recovering somewhat, Slater looped an arm around Avery’s middle, smiling as he swept in. “Your turn.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Avery trickled her fingers through the field of his dark chest hair. “Actually, I’m good. I came already. We can just go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Prominent brows knit, Slater glanced between her legs. “What do you mean you came already?”</p>
<p>“I got myself off while I was sucking you.” Lifting a shoulder, Avery gathered up the sheet and flipped off the light. “You know how much that turns me on. Come on, you have that early shift. Let’s just go to bed.”</p>
<p>Slater rubbed a wide palm over her voluptuous curves, concern shadowed in the moonlight. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’m good. Really. Thanks though, hun.” With a brief peck, Avery snuggled back into Slater’s arms, listening as his exhausted breathing slowed and deepened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>But Avery lay awake as the shafts of moonlight morphed over the carpet, mulling. She considered Slater’s comment about Seth’s flirting. In truth, his ineptitude was so advanced, Avery had no idea of Seth’s attraction until he came right out and stated his intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working undercover in vice, Avery couldn’t have hated the assignment more, but her Captain at the time, Frautner, took one look at her bodacious, appealing figure and insisted she would make the perfect prostitute in disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, after doing her part to assist in a multi-department sting for an underground sex trafficking ring, Avery stood outside of an abandoned factory on one skyscraper heel in her too-tight, too-short red scrap of a dress, feeling self-conscious and unprofessional around her colleagues as the men were led out in handcuffs and young women were taken to ambulances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Avery saw Seth, he was hard to ignore. Shouting static into his voice as he fiercely pointed this way and that, Seth directed proceedings, demanding ‘maximum efficiency’ from all five of the cooperating precincts and working himself into a lather whenever one cog of the mighty machine failed to fall into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sipping her coffee on the sidelines and thinking her part in the play over, Avery jumped when the belligerent Captain barked in her direction. “You.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-me?” Avery gestured to her chest, licking the dribble of macchiato from her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you. Female. Closest to me.” Seth claimed later to be instantly enamored, but no matter what he said, Avery always looked back on this moment with doubt. “Name. Rank. Role.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Intimidated by his bearing, not to mention the fact that this towering, furious Captain didn’t seem to blink as often as the average human, Avery needed a moment to remember these basic facts. “O-Officer Avery McLaren, sir. Vice. I’ve been…” Avery waved a hand down toward her outfit. “Posing as a sex worker here, so…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s azure glint stuck to her ample chest perhaps a second longer than necessary as he bobbed his head. “How long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost two months, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you say you're familiar with the Yuri operation? The structure? The players?” Powerful arm striking out toward the building. “How well do you know what happened in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening up, Avery offered an assured nod. “Extremely. I worked incredibly closely with these women, sir. I learned a great deal during my time undercover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Avery swore he actually clicked his heels together as Seth motioned with two fingers. “You’re precisely the individual I’ve been seeking. Come with me. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grilling her with questions down to the minute detail as she fought to keep up with his long legged strides in her heels, Avery marveled at how Seth could enter information into his Dozerpad without looking and, she presumed, without ever making an error.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Exhaling audibly once he completed his inquiry, Seth glowered in silence for a full minute at the gray monstrosity of a building as the red and blue lights flashed over the half shattered windows. In the pause, Avery wondered if she was dismissed and leaned her weight away from him in trepidation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Seth rarely took time to contemplate. But that day, in that moment, he needed the sixty seconds. After encountering Avery, though her body impressed him immediately, many women did, and he never expelled the effort to pursue. But once he started talking to her, Seth discovered Avery to be smart, organized, ambitious, concise. She responded to him directly and without the frivolous nonsense or personal backstory he often waded through with others. And when he spoke, Avery listened with rapt attention, absorbing his words and waiting patiently until he finished. Seth hated interruption. So to stumble upon a beautiful woman with an abundance of admirable features seemed...intriguing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My assistant has failed to arrive in a timely manner.” Seth eventually said, square chin twisting to Avery. He admitted later he never asked his assistant to come to the site, but merely wanted an excuse to keep Avery around. “Would you be willing to accompany me inside? Help me take notes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...oh, yes. Of course, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Broad back escorting Avery into the darkness of the entryway, Seth tried the light, but no luck. “Damn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Blindly strutting, Avery located the rickety lamp in the corner, familiar after weeks of stumbling through the dim interior, to illuminate Seth’s impressed face. “They were super paranoid. Wouldn’t turn on the power. See that?” Avery indicated cords snaking along the floors. “All hooked up to generators outside. They didn’t want to risk anyone from the power company coming around to check on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbing his head, Seth clicked on his flashlight anyway to combat the dinge. “Smart. So…” Nostrils flaring as he scanned Avery’s statuesque figure, Seth tossed out his best attempt at flirting. “Where do you suggest we start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flattered he valued her opinion, Avery stepped to the right. “The men did most of their business up here. Might as well start there before we go downstairs to the rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth entered what served as the office, took a scant look around, and passed Avery his Dozerpad. Daunted by the device as Seth retrieved gloves and a tiny digital camera from the pockets of his crisp jacket, Avery cradled the tablet gingerly. “So...you just want me to type in this word document, sir, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please, McLaren.” Stepping back to take a picture of the room as a whole, Avery liked how Seth’s pink lips pouted, how his deep blue eyes narrowed as he peeked through the viewfinder. “I’ll dictate. Try to avoid typographical errors, please. I’d prefer not to waste time editing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir.” Vigilantly following Seth’s authoritative form as he bent, inspected, photographed, Avery jotted down every word as rapidly as possible, adding additional annotations when she thought them relevant and never interrupting his process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deeming himself finished, Seth nodded. “Right. Downstairs then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Oh, just a warning, sir. These stairs are a little rough. Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, McLaren.” Descending into the blackness with flashlight aloft, Seth clung to the railing as dozens of shabby partitions illuminated below. Even after all the days of horror, all the stories recounted to her by the girls, seeing the cramped confines they were relegated to still flooded Avery with nausea as she and Seth touched down and began their search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the rooms contained no more than a shabby cot with dirty blankets and perhaps a few half collected personal items of unkempt clothing or toiletries. But, as they wormed into the factory’s bowels, Avery shuddered as the larger, solid walls loomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women simply called them, ‘The Big Rooms’ and each one held an unquenchable terror of being dragged to these specialty locations. Not many would discuss in detail with Avery what went on in these sickening corners, but as she and Seth explored, the ghastly truths became abundantly clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both witnessed sights that evening they would rather forget. But in one of the areas, the only room with a makeshift roof, when Avery spotted four leather cuffs on short chains mounted to the wall and suggested this to be evidence of more torture, Seth’s skepticism surfaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Sapphire eyes peering and glove-tipped fingers close, the cuffs contained normal wear and tear, but no blood, and the walls were free of scratch marks. “I think not.” Seth craned his neck and Avery followed his gaze. On the ceiling above were four silver hooks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What--?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Crouching down, Seth looked under the bed, brunette feathers of his hair leaving his scalp as he twisted, Avery smiling at the hint of a bald spot. “Yes. There.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth pointed and Avery bent over to inspect his find, unaware of his eyes on her cleavage as she tried to make sense of the pile of chains and material. “What is that thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leather sex sling.” Replying casually, as they stood, Seth caught the amused expression on Avery’s face and cleared his throat, large hand ticking down the gold buttons of his jacket in a soothing habit. “I, um...I presume. Yes. That…” Finger referencing the hooks above, two patches of embarrassment blossomed on Seth’s sharp cheekbones and Avery couldn’t stop smirking. “That would make sense...the evidence…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh…” Auburn brow raised, Avery considered Seth’s position of power, his transparent need for control, his persnickety nature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously a Dom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they continued, Avery observed Seth during typing breaks. Tall. A jaw crafted to sit on. Shoulders able to bear the sins of the world. Obviously intelligent and driven. She checked his left hand. No ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I think we’ve covered everything we can here, McLaren.” Seth stated, and they wove back toward the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway up the steps, Avery’s heel wedged into the hazardous wire mesh, not for the first time. Thank goodness she ascended first, because, one arm occupied with the Dozerpad, when her ankle slipped out from underneath, Avery windmilled uncontrollably and were Seth not there to catch her, she may have tumbled backward to oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Avery exclaimed as she landed with a grunt against Seth’s built chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong arms bracing her and a faceful of floral crimson mane, the dark hair on Seth’s body stood at attention as he listened to Avery’s fretted breathing. “Are you alright, McLaren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, sir, just…” Yanking at her trapped foot ineffectually, Seth tried to ignore how this action drove Avery’s round ass back into his crotch. “My shoe’s stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, right, I’ll just...yes.” Sizable hand encapsulating her ankle, Seth stabilized as he pulled so as not to injure Avery and her heel came loose without issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers gracing his vast shoulder as Seth stood, Avery flashed a warm smile, grateful when Seth met her gaze, the askew beam of the flashlight making his eyes black. “Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth realized he still touched Avery’s waist and retreated, bobbing his head, voice devoid of his usual confidence. “...Welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both blessed the shadows for hiding their blush as Avery walked up, Seth taking the opportunity to absorb the image of her substantial, switching hips before they emerged once more into the crisp night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your assistance, McLaren.” Avery didn’t know Seth rarely expressed gratitude to colleagues, warranted or not, thinking any task performed while on duty simply ‘part of the job.’ “I appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning the Dozerpad, Avery smiled, threading an errant strand of scarlet behind her ear. “You’re welcome, sir. Glad I could help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth hesitated, arms straight and hands fisting at his sides as he inhaled a breath of courage, nostrils wide. “Dinner. Coffee. You. Me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Avery thought he might be having a stroke, such was Seth’s incompetence in these matters. “Um...what was that, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um…” Gaze falling to the sodden ground, Seth swallowed. Not until several months into their relationship did he confess to Avery one of the reasons for his ineptitude in speaking to women proved to be rather ironic, considering her costume. Aside from a handful of tragically disappointing dates, the entirety of Seth’s experience with women took place with sex workers, the only solution he found thus far for satisfying his loneliness, and the only way anyone would put up with his presence, being a fistful of cash. “I...I would like...to take you out. If you’re agreeable.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaling audibly, a twitch went through Seth’s tall frame, and he mistakenly took Avery’s shocked expression for disgust. “Apologies.” Curt nod and face red, Seth started to spin on his heel, spitting out the words as fast as he could. “I see you're not interested. I’m sorry for the suggestion. Good evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His harried strides launched Seth halfway back to his car before the gears of Avery’s brain could even process the interaction. “Wait!” Clicking gingerly over the pavement and trying not to break her neck, Avery waved Seth down. “Wait, sir! Captain Dozerman!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly turning, Seth didn’t especially feel like being pitied by a beautiful woman and wanted nothing more than to climb into his cruiser and go home. “Yes, McLaren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Catching her breath as she reached him, Avery sought his eyes and failed. “I...yeah.” Avery bobbed her head, swallowing. “I want to go out with you. Sure...sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth stared. And stared. Mouth dropping open, when he eventually blinked, head tilting animatronically and examining Avery as though she weren’t speaking English, his voice cracked with disbelief. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Grinning, Avery shrugged. “Sure. Sounds fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking as though he didn’t know the meaning of the word, and before embarking on a relationship with Avery, honestly, Seth didn’t, he cleared his throat and lifted his tablet. “Alright, um…” Seth tapped the screen with trembling fingers, professional tone returning. “I’ll...we should exchange contact information. If you would let me know which dates and times are most acceptable to you, I’ll…” Stopping, Seth’s mouth worked open and closed in silence before his prominent brows gathered, arm lowering a little and speech coming out a tormented murmur. “You...you want to have dinner with me, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery’s heart broke for Seth. He looked lost, afraid. As if at any moment she might cry ‘gotcha!’ and he would be forced to slink away in shame. “Yeah.” Offering a reassuring nod, Avery glanced cautiously around before timidly touching his elbow. “I do. Why not? I’m off on Saturday, if that works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth watched her fingers vacating the fabric of his uniform and swallowed. “Saturday. Yes. Dinner. Yes. Good. Right.” Folding his lips under, Seth bobbed his head altogether too quickly. “I’ll...I’ll make a reservation. Do you have any allergies or dietary requirements of which I should be aware?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Avery sighed. “I’m allergic to pomegranate.” Seth made a note. “But otherwise, no. I’m very adventurous…” A curious note hit his connected ear and when Seth’s dark blue eyes flicked up, Avery smirked, ginger brow arched. “I’ll eat wherever you choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tingle lighting over his pallid flesh, the muscle in Seth’s sharp jawline jumped with excitement. “Right...good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exchanging numbers, by the time Avery received his first text, though she cackled, she knew Seth didn’t intend to be funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer Avery McLaren. Hello. This is Captain Seth Dozerman contacting you regarding our date. I have made the following tentative arrangements. Let me know if these are agreeable to you:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Momofuku Noodle Bar (See attached link for directions and menu)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time: 7:00 P.M. (I can either meet you at the establishment, or retrieve you from your home a half hour prior. However, I will require your address.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you would prefer a different locale or time, please provide me with alternatives. Thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds great, I’ll meet you there. Looking forward to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Habitually early, Avery supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised when Seth marched up fifteen minutes before the agreed upon time as well, barely casual in a crisp white button up secured cruelly all the way to his pale neck and black slacks, though he expended a full 90 seconds debating whether he should wear a tie, and decided to go without.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, their date was a disaster. They clunked against one another like two boats tied together with motors roaring at radically different speeds. With every question Avery poised, in Seth’s excessive nerves, he either barked responses and cut her off, or completely forgot to reciprocate, awkward minutes of silence blossoming into more time spent quiet than speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention when their waitress made the apparently unthinkable mistake of bringing Seth a wedge of lemon with his water instead of lime. One coarse, screamed syllable. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before Seth slapped a huge hand over his mouth, nostrils wide and eyes shut in horror. “I’m…” Holding a palm aloft placatingly to the agog server, Seth cleared his throat, afraid to look at Avery. “I, um, I’m sorry. It’s fine.” Well aware this would be a problem, Seth hoped to keep a lid on his temper until he and Avery acquainted themselves, and when her expression bore a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, his high cheekbones flushed. “Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Food arriving, both ate as though starving, neither glancing up at the other, and Seth hastily motioning for the check before he cleared his plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting the restaurant, Seth shook his head with an aggrieved sigh, heels together and fists at his side. “Well, Officer McLaren, I, um...thank you…” Seth folded his lips under, blinking rapidly and turning away. “For accompanying me. I’m...I’m sorry to have...to subject you to…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To that. I’ll...I won’t contact you again. Good day.” Twisting, Seth strode away in such rushing shame that, once again, Avery found herself chasing him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Cap--Seth!” Reaching him, Avery plucked his sleeve, and Seth averted his gaze, face a disaster of ticks as he fought to maintain composure. “Wait, just…” Avery screwed up her mouth and sighed. “Yeah, okay, that was…” Auburn brows shooting up, she hissed in a breath. “Rough...but, tell you what?” Avery held up her hands and rested back on her heels. “Why don’t we just...start over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth tilted his head, sapphire eyes narrowed in confusion. “Start over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Waving back toward the crime scene of their failed encounter, Avery exhaled. “Let’s just pretend we’re meeting for the first time. Start fresh. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but…” Lower lip stretching, Seth’s expressive brows climbed with uncertainty. “Based on the evidence, McLaren, I don’t see how things are going to go any better than they have already…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery scoffed, hanging her arms forward. “Alright, first of all, my name’s ‘Avery.’ We’re not on the clock and you’re not my boss. Cut that ‘McLaren’ shit out right now, Also…” Tossing her splayed fingers up in exasperation, Avery looked to the sky for help, and found none. “Would you fucking relax? Please? It’s just a date! I’m here. I like you! It’s fine. Let’s just…” Avery inhaled purposefully, eyes shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Be </span>
  </em>
  <span>here together. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth stared. And stared. “I...I don’t know how to do that.” Gaze on the ground, Seth clenched his teeth and the muscle in his sharp jaw jumped. “I don’t know how to do...this. I’m so…” Large hands aloft and trembling, the vein in Seth’s forehead protruded and for a second Avery worried he might start screaming. But when he spoke, his voice emerged a ragged murmur. “Fucking nervous. And I don’t know why you agreed to come here. You’re so…” Shaking his head, Seth’s tongue darted over his lips as he stared straight up, breath trapped in his built chest. “Smart. And pretty. And nice. And...normal. And...I don’t know why you talk to me. People don’t more than they have to, typically, so, I’m just...it doesn’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth.” Taking his chiseled face in both hands, Avery forced the tumultuous storm of Seth’s azure eyes to crash against her calming gaze. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth arched a dark brow in disbelief. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just...I think…” Avery swallowed and offered a small nod. “I think we’ll both be less nervous. If we kiss now. Get it out of the way. And then we can…” Looking over her shoulder, Avery shrugged. “Go back to the date. Try and relax a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nostrils expanding and fingers rattling at his sides, Seth’s eyes darted as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Alright then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink lips touching down briefly, Seth straightened up, face warm as he cleared his throat and looked around at nothing in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on…” Hands on her hips, Avery smirked sassily. “That’s the best you got, Dozerman? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cobalt eyes cutting back to Avery, fiery and stung, Seth spoke through gritted teeth. “No…” Lip curling in determination, only one word could describe the expression morphing his carved features in that moment as Seth contemplated Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I can do better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A large hand wove into her hair, secured Avery’s waist. As Seth angled in, she had the sneaking suspicion calculations tallied in his never static brain, judging pressure, moisture, tongue velocity as he fused to her mouth with a persistent hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the kiss progressed, Avery lost herself, fingers threading into his silken chestnut hair, body molding to Seth’s broad frame with a barely contained moan as his strong arms clutched her near.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth couldn’t carry on a conversation with a woman. Or anyone, for that matter, unless the goal was to permanently alienate or annoy. But this, this he could do. However, with the exception of procuring the occasional sex worker, Seth had yet to discover a way of skipping the tedium of courtship to display his prowess in this area with a partner, and therefore rarely got beyond introductions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so as they parted, breathless and smiling, Seth’s gratitude for Avery’s suggestion knew no bounds. “Yeah, that was…” Avery nodded, flabbergasted as her fingers lingered over Seth’s sculpted jaw. “Better…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mc--Avery.” Seth squeezed her hips, before taking a risk and swooping in for one last, tender taste of her mouth. “Mmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, um…” Bringing a flustered hand to her brow, Avery couldn’t suppress her grin as her cheeks started to match her hair. “Do...do you want to go for a walk then? Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking at the street over her shoulder, Seth furrowed his expressive brows and pursed his lips. “Walk? Walk where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just…” Avery interlaced their fingers, encouraging Seth forward. “Walk. Why do we have to know where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long legs reluctantly coming along, Seth muttered, “Highly unusual…” under his breath, but enjoyed how his big hand swallowed Avery’s dainty digits as they strolled, aimless and, on her part, at least, content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...why did you join the force?” Leaning not so subtly against his tall frame as they moseyed, Avery rubbed small, concentrated circles into the flesh between Seth’s thumb and forefinger, causing an eruption of goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, same story as most, I suppose. Cop family. Entered the academy after school.” Seth told himself to breathe, to unwind. “How...how about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, same. Dad, brothers, all on the job.” Avery shrugged as they passed by a quaint deli. “Wasn’t interested in much else, really. Didn’t feel like I had a choice, I guess. But…” Turning around and walking backwards, Avery plucked at the front of Seth’s crisp shirtfront, frowning in ponderance. “Why did you do this, though? No offense, Seth, but…” Teetering her head, Avery jovially prodded his firm chest until Seth smirked. “Your people skills...well, it seems to me that part of the job would be rather...difficult for you. Why didn’t you…” Avery lifted a shoulder, heels continuing to propel her in reverse, which unnerved Seth to no end even though she mysteriously avoided all intrusions to their path. “Go into IT? Or something like that? Where you could avoid...humans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bursting into uncharacteristic giggles, Seth folded over, clapping a hand to his little belly as his left eye slivered and he shook his head. “Yes, that’s…” High pitched mirth continuing to squeak out, he covered an intruding snort and Avery beamed. “That’s fair. I’m not...yes. I don’t think I’ll ever be good at...that. But…” Exhaling audibly, Seth slowed and looked up. “I like the organization of it, the codes and regulation. And I enjoy the advancement tests. I made captain faster than all but one other person in NYPD history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Avery swiveled in, indulging herself in a squeeze of Seth’s love handles. “Really? That’s sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corner of his mouth ticking up in surprise, Seth raised a dark brow. “It is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Blood red lips an inch from his square chin, Avery spoke in a throaty whisper as Seth cleared the strands of crimson from her face. “Ambition? Always hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tip of his artful nose gracing her cheek, Seth trickled his fingers down Avery’s curves. “Hmm...you don’t say…” Seth captured her lips with a desirous hum, and were one of his coworkers (rather, subordinates) to see him in that moment, they would balk at the uptight Captain who wouldn’t allow so much as hand holding on his watch, shamelessly making out with Avery on the city sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart thrumming and cock twitching beneath his slacks as they broke apart, Seth looked around hastily before his huge hand snatched Avery’s wrist. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anxiety evaporating in the heat of his need, Seth dragged her around the corner into the alcove of a department store, and within seconds his towering presence swarmed, mouth securing to Avery like a leech as he seized her waist and ground her into the brick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Seth, I…” Avery gasped as his pink lips traveled into the crook of her neck and she came up for air, draped over his expansive shoulders and taken aback by the sudden shift in Seth’s personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Voice muffled in her fair skin, Seth paused with his fingertips tucking beneath the waistband of her skirt to examine Avery’s face. “Too fast? I...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Avery shook her head and hauled his sharp jaw back. “Hell no. Don’t stop.” Lassoing him in with a leg, Avery moaned into Seth’s mouth when his burgeoning erection brushed her thigh, fingers burying themselves in the chestnut sea of his hair as he wantonly grabbed a handful of her plump ass and thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery rutted unapologetically against Seth, drunk on his touch as a big hand crept beneath her collar to massage a nipple to alertness. “Fuck! Seth, just…” Shaking her head, Avery tugged at his shirt with such force the top two buttons flew open and Seth stuttered out a groan. “Just take me home and fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Yes. Good.” Businesslike demeanor washing over Seth, he straightened up, arm encapsulating Avery’s waist and subtly hiding himself behind her as he marched back to his car. “Let’s go. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery felt as if her toes barely graced the pavement. Seth’s grip firm, purposeful as he silently propelled her forward, every fiber of her flesh electrified with anticipation. Opening the door to his black Sonata, Seth gestured to the interior with an inhumanly flat palm. “Get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Compelled to obey by reasons she didn’t fully understand, Avery folded into the passenger seat, observing as Seth strode around the Hyundai, one large hand attempting to disguise his erection before he slammed himself inside. Seth cautiously checked the rearview mirror, the gas gauge, both his seatbelt and Avery’s, before making sure he could proceed into traffic, and soon pulled away from the curb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man with a plethora of internal rules of regulations, one of which coined by Seth Dozerman was never to exceed the speed limit by more than ten percent, except in case of emergency. And yet, in the 30 MPH zone, his foot weighed heavy, line tick, tick, ticking above 34, 35 as he sensed Avery’s viridescent gaze drilling into him from the right.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Why are you looking at me?” Knuckles whitening on the wheel, Seth peeked at Avery from the utmost corner of his sapphire eyes when they slowed at a red light, nostrils flaring and sharp jawline flickering, only to find her turned in the seat, expression voracious.</span> <span>Avery smiled and shrugged, extending her fingers across the center console. “Because I think you’re sexy…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Huge hand closing over her wrist, Seth leaned in, rod of steel beneath his tone making her shudder as the warmth of his exhalations tickled her lips. “Face forward. It’s unsafe.” Blue eyes bore into Avery with merciless intent as Seth used her own palm to nudge her knee into alignment. “Don’t. Distract. The Driver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breath hitching, Avery swallowed and stared out the windshield for the remainder of the trip. Something about being forbidden from touching Seth, from even looking at him, set her aflame, and she fought the urge to rut over his leather interior as he turned the corners with ever-precise motions to his building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling into his underground garage, by the time Seth silently held the door open for her, Avery squeezed her thighs together in anxious need, the simple placement of his big hand at the small of her back intoxicating as he sternly guided them to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Floors ascending with ding after ding, they neither touched nor talked, but the air of the confined space buzzed with tension, Seth practically hopping out when they reached his level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are.” Tone stilted, he didn’t look at Avery as she crossed the threshold into his smartly furnished, though almost antiseptic apartment, afraid if he allowed his gaze to linger overlong, he might lose his modicum of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery bent over to remove one of her heels when a snap and a, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> just short of a bellow nearly sent her sprawling onto the floor. Standing, she glanced quizzically at Seth, who pointed at her feet and cleared his throat. “If...if you would keep the shoes on, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding apprehensively, Avery replaced her toes. Initially she worried Seth might be sporting a foot fetish, but Seth merely appreciated her height and the added few inches the heels provided, relishing how he and Avery could be basically eye to eye during their standing activities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume you don’t require anything to eat, considering.” Arms straight at his sides, Seth stared at her with a ravenous glint and once again, Avery wondered how he could go so long without blinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To drink? I have water. Seltzer? Juice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery shook her head and Seth gave a curt nod. “Very good. Well…” Beginning to advance, though Avery didn’t feel afraid of Seth, per se, the instinct to back away from him came naturally. This is exactly what Seth desired as his measured steps paced carefully forward. “You know...after I met you that day at the factory, I examined your record, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumping into a wooden post, Avery turned around and blinked up at the intrusive object in the living room. Seth hated this feature of his home. The only flaw in his otherwise perfect apartment. But, over time, Seth made the annoying column...useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Square chin ticking up and down in silence, Seth inhaled a breath, standing ramrod straight. “Indeed. Your performance is stellar, by all counts. It seems you’re very proficient at…” Head tilting with reptilian consideration, a smirk played over Seth’s pink lips, and his tone sank to a note which licked over Avery’s bones. “Following orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Avery breathed, swallowing hard. She didn’t notice she clutched the fabric of her skirt with a cemented grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth nodded, and two lengthy fingers reached out, clearing an errant strand of red from Avery’s forehead with surprising tenderness as he studied her face. “Is this...something to which you are agreeable...Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nudging into his touch, Avery tried to kiss his palm, but Seth denied her and retracted his arm. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case…” Swiveling in, voice a razor and eyes to match, Seth’s hands clamped over her hips, shoving Avery back into the wood. “Are you listening to me, Avery? Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because that is the only time I intend to repeat myself.” Seth declared, tip of his elegant nose millimeters from her own as he spoke through gritted teeth. “I am going to tell you exactly what I want you to do. Exactly how I want you to do it. Now…” Broad shoulder rising, Seth sucked in a breath and bobbed his head. “Of course, if there is something you wish not to participate in, I would never expect you to do so. Simply say ‘no,’ or we can agree upon a safeword, up to you. But…” Taking her chin in a vice-like grip, a fire roared in Seth’s cobalt gaze and Avery watched his features transform ferally; nostrils open in wrath, lips peeled back over rounded fangs, and left lid flickering, flickering, flickering. “If I say it. And you want it. You do it. Immediately. And without question. Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery tried to nod, but couldn’t in her restricted position, trembling with anticipation. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tone softening, Seth dipped in, supple lips dotting the corner of her mouth, though his hand did not relinquish his pincer hold as the other delicately squeezed her waist. “Would you call me ‘sir’? Hmm?” A hint of tongue whispered past as Seth cupped her breast for the briefest of seconds. “Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Avery gasped, looping around Seth’s plush middle and hugging him close. “Of course. Anything, just please--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swatting her hands away with a snarl, Seth stood up, eyes narrowed and voice gravel. “Did I say you could fucking touch me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth continued to glare until Avery realized her mistake. “No, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Snatching her hips, Seth hauled her forward a few inches, Avery’s heels skidding over the floor. Evening sky of his eyes clouded with unrepentant lust, Seth’s dexterous fingers began flying down the buttons of her blouse as he talked. “Are you listening to me, Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because I’m only going to say this once…” Seth peeled the fabric from her arms quickly and effectively, folding the garment fastidiously and placing it atop the couch before reaching behind Avery to unclasp her bra with the same unceremonious deft skill. “I intend to make it my goal, my intent…” Flint of his voice wavering in his desire, Seth unzipped Avery’s skirt, the black scrap pooling to the floor before he hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her lace panties and crouched down, all the while never breaking their gaze. “To make you feel good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery lifted a foot to step free of her discarded clothing once Seth rose, but the toe of his dress shoe landed over her own, palm aloft and shaking his head. Two sizable hands looped under her armpits and without warning, Avery became airborne. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth effortlessly lifted her, moving Avery perhaps two feet to the left temporarily while he retrieved her fallen items, adding them to the pile with the others, before taking her by the shoulders and shoving Avery back against the post. “Now…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly the entirety of his broad body smushed into Avery, warm and weighty, clasp tight on her hips, erection poking alongside her navel and breath hot on her neck. Avery’s pussy throbbed and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands over every inch of Seth she could reach, to kiss, grind, but she stood still as his pink lips went to her ear, voice iron and words velvet. “I’m going to make you cum. Hard. And often. If you’ll let me…” Seth’s tall frame rolled, a keening groan escaping as he smeared over Avery and nipped at her earlobe. Bending his knees, Seth angled down until the wide clothed head of his cock notched into the cleft of Avery’s dewy pussy, pulsing his hips forward with tiny, even strokes. “I want to make you feel so fucking good, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery gasped as the tip of his cock tapped her clit again and again and again, prodding her back into the pole until she rotated shamelessly, spreading a moist stain over Seth’s slacks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seth--Sir, that...that feels so good!” Nodding feverishly, Seth took her face in both of his large hands, capturing Avery’s mouth and interweaving their tongues as he smacked her tailbone violently into the cedar, increasing the friction. “Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh sir! Yes! Keep going!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Avery scrambled over Seth’s built chest with a moan and immediately he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mewling at the loss of contact, Avery leaned forward when Seth pulled away, but two firm fingers pushed into the hollow of her throat with a shake of his head, Seth’s pale face flushed and the front of his pants soaked as he uttered a single, commanding syllable. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth glared, blue eyes icing over as he rested back on his heels. “Hands above your head. Cross your wrists.” Raising her arms, Seth undid his belt, whipping the leather off with an uncharacteristic flourish before he molded against her, face a mask of concentration as he expertly bound Avery to the column with an unyielding knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers cascading down her upheld limbs, Seth peppered kisses over Avery’s forehead, her cheeks, her chin. “Mmm…” His sizable hands flowed down, down, down, hesitating just below Avery’s navel as Seth’s eyes, lids uneven and heavy with desire, glittered. “You want me to touch your pussy, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The word choked out with the breadth of her need, and Avery swallowed to compose her thoughts. “Y-yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Descending one more inch, Seth’s dark eyebrows gathered, pink lips a curious pout. “Why should I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery tried subtly nudging her hips skyward, but to no avail. “I...I want it. Please, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers tiptoeing, Seth’s middle digit breached, discovering moisture, but not nearly close enough to the begging nubbin of Avery’s clit. “Hmm. Insufficient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straining against her bonds as she looked into his cold, fixed gaze, Avery took a deep breath. “I’ll do whatever you want, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The backs of Seth’s knuckles pet lightly over her pussy lips in reward as he bobbed his head, crisp jaw highlighted with interest. “Provide examples. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Avery tried to corral her body and her emotions, returning the severity of Seth’s stare. “I’ll suck your cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Arching a prominent eyebrow indignantly, Seth scanned her curvaceous lips as he applied increasing pressure to the flesh covering Avery’s clit. “Are you any good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery supposed she should be offended by this query. But Seth didn’t come off condescending. He really did seem to be merely collecting information. Green gaze unflinching, Avery’s sultry voice slithered. “Excellent.” Seth began prancing through the slickness of her pussy, big hand distracted as her honeyed words coated his joined ears. “I can take your huge cock down my throat, no problem. You can fuck my face…” A twitch distorted Seth’s carved features, left eye irrepressible as their breath mutually labored, his fingers fiddling and Avery’s speech heightening. “Hold me down. I won’t need to come up for air until…” Eyes shutting as she started to shake, Avery swallowed and held a breath. “Until you fill my mouth with your cum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth froze, panting and blotchy and volcanic, before Avery puffed out the last word. “Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Crashing down on her like a hurricane, Seth kissed Avery furiously, sinking two thick fingers into her drenching pussy as his thumb thrummed vehemently over her clit. “Oh fuck...Avery…” Humping hectically over her hip, Seth fisted into her hair and laced their tongues together, swallowing her screams and nodding insistently against her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth-Sir! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop! Please! Please!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looping a leg around his propelling pelvis, Avery drove herself onto Seth’s large hand, shrieks smothered by his supple lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmhmm! Mmhmm! Mmhmm!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seth plunged his strong arm into her with ruthless velocity as Avery cinched and quaked. “Are you going to cum for me, Avery? Hmm? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! Fuck! Cum! Now! Cum, Avery! Do it! Fucking cum! Avery! Oh fuck! Yes! Avery!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With an unbridled screech the back of Avery’s head slammed into the post and she thrashed, dripping down Seth’s wrist and shuddering. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...oh fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth removed his hand, hoisting Avery’s legs around his waist with harried fervor, notching between her thighs as his fingers left streaks of her desire wherever they dallied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Avery! Fuck...fuck! Yes! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pummeling into her addictive heat, a warning creak issued from the ceiling above, but neither noticed as the authority evaporated from Seth’s voice, high and glassy as he whipped his leaking erection into Avery through his pants. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmhmm! Mmhmm! Yes! Avery! Fuck! I...I…! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Discombobulated in a manner he never quite experienced before, Seth halted, bringing a trembling hand to his brow. “Okay, just...just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth took half a step back, licking his pink lips and folding them under, trying to think. “Yes. Good. Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding seemingly to himself, Seth sharply inhaled, strong arms shooting up to snatch the belt surrounding Avery’s wrists. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seth yanked her down and she dropped to her knees, face to face with his sodden crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright…” Cords of his neck working in agony, Seth’s fingers struggled with the simple task of undoing his fly and he needed to pause to wipe the sweat from his high forehead. “You’re, um…” Clearing his throat, Seth tried to retrieve his domineering tone. “You’re going to suck my cock, Avery. Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Words fading as Seth released his massive cock, Avery’s mouth hung open in stunned silence before she blinked. “Um...y-yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edging forward, Seth presented the bulbous head to her lips, caressing Avery’s cheek. “Open up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery acquiesced and in one fell stroke, Seth sheathed himself to the root, a huffing groan breaking from his pale throat as he tossed his head back and clung to her scalp. “Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck! Oh Avery! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seth stayed deep, luxuriating in the restrictive warmth and only pulling the last inch or two of himself past the hot circle of Avery’s lips as his narrow hips gyrated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmhmm! Uh huh! Just like that, Avery! Fuck! Your fucking mouth! So good! Suck me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large palm braced the back of her head before Seth drove vigorously into her throat, strings of drool wobbling longer and longer until they drip, drip, dripped to the floorboards below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhh! Avery! Oh my fuck! Your fucking mouth! It feels so damn good! I...I can’t…! It…I…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Muscular thighs flexing and big hands swarming through her crimson locks, Seth burst into a font of ceaseless whimpers as he ravaged the clutch of Avery’s throat, considerable cock stretching over every slippery surface. Long spine curling and shelf of his shoulders shattering, Seth’s forehead hit the post as he frantically humped Avery’s face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Avery! Fuck! You suck me so well! Oh...oh fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rounded teeth biting down reluctantly, Seth forced air into his solid chest and stopped, body halting with a shake of his shapely legs and a twitch of his left eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...not yet…” Seth whispered, perhaps to himself more than to Avery as he massaged over her auburn hair. “Okay...okay…” Puffing out his cheeks, Seth stumbled back, damp cock falling from her lips with a small cough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth immediately bent down, turning up her chin and studying Avery’s red-rimmed eyes, expressive brows knit with concern and tone gentle. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Voice raw but upbeat, Avery offered a fatigued smile. “I’m good...sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Kissing her sloppy lips, Seth nodded before standing and freeing Avery’s hands. “Come on…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powerful arms scooped beneath her knees, under her back, and Seth hauled Avery up. As he proceeded to his bedroom, the blue embers of his eyes singed Avery with a heat she would never be able to extinguish, his voice a beckoning murmur. “Do you want me to fuck you, Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Avery traced the beauteous line of his sturdy jaw while his hands were occupied before Seth placed her on the bed. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s strong grip adjusted her over the mattress to his purposes and Avery laid still, waiting, breathing. Skin crackling with desire, she thought she might explode as soon as he touched her, and prone before his towering form, Avery forgot to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery?” Dark brow inching up his prominent forehead, Seth looked at her as though he couldn’t quite believe she existed while he unbuttoned his shirt. Seth couldn’t, in fact. The last time a willing woman graced his sheets without a stack of bills necessary for her time was...he could hardly remember. Too long. And even then, Seth couldn’t be sure there was ever one like Avery who really, truly wanted him. “Do you want me inside of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery came to her elbows, mouth filling with saliva as Seth exposed his built chest and mountainous shoulders adorned with downy black hair before promptly going to the closet to place his shirt in the hamper. “Yes, sir. Very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Removing his pants and blue boxer briefs, Seth appeared far away for a moment as he peeled off one sock, and then another, sapphire eyes on the floor as he stood naked with the clothes in his hands. Avery couldn’t recall Seth ever taking this long to think. The man abhorred wasted time. Valued efficiency above all. But as she admired his little ass, Seth frozen before his wall of perfectly aligned shirts, arranged by style, and then color, she yearned to know what went through his whirring mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Seth finally whispered, discarding his garments. Before embarking on the rest of the night with Avery, Seth needed to contemplate. Needed to process what Avery being here with him meant, because her presence boggled. In truth, the 120 seconds he allowed (Seth’s brain maintained a frightfully accurate internal clock which ticked down whenever necessary) didn’t provide a whole lot of clarity before he joined her on the bed. But his libido won the war in those two minutes, and, though irritated by the niggling notion that he needed to probe this matter in more depth, Seth decided to do what he could to relax and enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms straight and hands fisted, Seth inhaled with closed eyes, nodding before he climbed in with Avery. Opening her legs to greet him, a sigh of contentment left her as Seth weighed her down onto the mattress. Seth’s thick cock fit between the moist lips of her pussy as he flowed up Avery’s curves and into her hair, lacing their mouths together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...Seth… Fuck me…” Avery rocked her hips skyward, petting over his chestnut waves as Seth kissed a path to her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking as Seth glided the girth of his shaft alluringly over her imploring clit, Avery frowned. “...What?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“No.” Seth repeated, massaging her breast and tweaking a nipple as his rounded teeth scraped over the sensitive spot below her ear. “I’m going to go down on you first.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh.” Avery let out an alleviated breath and patted his wide back. “Okay.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s agile fingers, his soft lips, descended Avery’s body as though he were collecting data for a highly detailed report, making note of every square inch of her flesh, the responses, the pressure required; how best to lick, suck, bite, until by the time his sharp jaw landed between her thighs, she wriggled with desperation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth! Please! Now, sir! Now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Cobalt eyes peering up below his heavy dark brow, a wicked smirk decorated Seth’s wide mouth as his tongue flicked out for the briefest of seconds, hardly gracing her hypersensitive clit, and yet eliciting a moan. “Did you want me to lick your pussy, Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes! Come on!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Avery snagged a handful of his brunette tresses and practically shoved his handsome face between her legs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Seth! Just...sir! I want it so bad!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...this?” Laying a slurping swath along her slit, Seth smacked his lips appreciatively as his head popped up, giggling with almost maniacal glee when Avery whined in protest. “Is that what you want, Avery? Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes! Just, do it! Now! Please, sir! Please! Make me cum!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crooked, goofy grin blossomed as Seth took a second to enjoy Avery’s full blown tantrum, her fists hammering the sheets and kicking in her frustration. Left eye slivering in his giggle, he kissed her clit gently and kneaded her ivory thigh. “Well, alright, Avery…” Seth laid his square chin on her hip with a resigned sigh. “I suppose...but…” Tossing her a wink, Seth hunkered down. “Just because I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his taunting, the sensation of Seth’s wide mouth devouring her without apology proved almost too much, and Avery sat up, curling over his lapping head and breathless. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Springing back, her hips moved of their own volition, topsy turvy in their excessivity and only surpassed by the lightning speed of her jittering limbs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Seth! Yes! So good! Right...there! I’m...oh fuck! You’re...you’re gonna make me fucking cum so hard! YES!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Triangulating his three middle fingers, Seth penetrated her pulsing pussy and encased Avery’s engorged clit with his pink lips, sucking ferociously. Avery wailed like a woman in the height of grief, body awash on the waves of euphoria and room fading as lights popped behind her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A string of expletives poured from her unbidden and Avery couldn’t tell if another orgasm began, or if the first persisted, air evacuating her lungs as she squeezed around Seth’s twiddling fingers, every tendon in her body flexed and toes splayed as she clawed at the sheets. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth! Seth! SETH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rejoicing in her unctuous flavor, Seth smeared his sharp jaw with her shimmering essence and moaned into Avery’s depths. Seth thrust into the mattress, cock purple and crying out for attention, but he denied himself, using his other hand to delicately tickle the stem of her clit with his thumb while he consumed until Avery tore at his brown tendrils with insanity. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my fucking...Seth! I...I can’t...I’m fucking...what...Seth! Fuck...FUCK! Ugh...YES! Fuck! Seth!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing a lull, Seth broke. He emerged, hastily wiping a carved forearm over his face before scrambling up Avery’s body and claiming her panting mouth. “Avery, fuck...just…” Seth nodded urgently against her lips, his hands scattering over her breasts, her hips, her ass, as he plowed his pelvis down. “D-do you still want me to fuck you? Please? Please say ‘yes.’ I want to be inside you so fucking badly. Please, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Avery exhaled, swallowing and lifting a weary hand to his unreasonably worried visage. “Yes. Fuck me, Seth. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attempting to regain some semblance of control as he rifled in the bedside stand for a condom, Seth told himself to breathe, to inhale, as he rolled the latex down his shaft, purposefully not looking at the enchanting garden of Avery’s flushed nude body until he could close his eyes and exhale. “Alright…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth took himself in hand, positioning over Avery. Tip of his cock pushed to her clit, Seth traced deliberately, staring down at Avery, his expression indiscernible. “Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Voice and body spent, Avery didn’t even have the energy to beg. Her fingers tugged. Her hips rose. She hoped this would be enough to convince Seth to grant her mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you now…” Seth swiped up and down through her flooded slit, voice fracturing in his excitement, his fear. “Agreed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery couldn’t understand why her throat tightened. Why her eyes stung. Something about Seth’s face. The way his dark brows lifted and met in the inner corners. How his pink lips quivered. Seth’s deep blue gaze permeated with uncertain hope, his cheeks taught, as if any moment he waited for her to push him away. Bobbing her head, Avery’s strangled reply eked out. “Agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…” Seth cradled Avery’s head to his own as he pushed forward into the riveting heat, his mouth opening as she did with a lilting groan. “Oh...oh Avery...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth…” Gripping his broad back, Avery’s thighs squeezed his slender hips as Seth went deep, deep, deeper until her spine arched and her breath vanished. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s apple bobbing, Seth kissed Avery’s temple before seeking her lips. Combing the strands of red from her face, he stayed still and studied her intently. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions dizzyingly tumultuous, Avery could do no more than nod. “Mmhmm…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Seth came to his knees, lifting Avery’s legs over his hips as he began to rock them together in a leisurely rhythm. One firm arm beneath her back, Seth guided her onto his thick cock as he rolled in and out, in and out, his other fingers prancing to her clit to spin a quiet cadence. “How’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Avery didn’t know why they were whispering. Didn’t know when the shouts fled the room. But as they rustled together, tiny noises of joy, of peace, floating around as their bodies joined, there seemed no other choice. “So good. Just like that, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an elated nod, Seth’s forehead twisted against Avery’s, eyes shuttering, a tittering moan trickling from his lips. “Right...yes...good...so fucking good…” Seth rose to a knee, buoying Avery in his strong arms before laying her half down again. Hovering inches above the bed and suspended in his embrace, Seth’s huge hand crossed her back, hooking over Avery’s shoulder as his pelvis drove forward, her legs jiggling in the air. “Oh fuck...fuck...yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Seth, that’s…” Encasing him squid-like, Avery’s hips humped out of sync as Seth’s massive cock tamped into her g-spot and his thumb charmed her clit to oblivion. “Oh my...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck! I...that feels so good! Right there, Seth! Yes! Keep going!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth shared her belabored breath, trying to kiss Avery with panting lips. “You want it harder, baby? Hmm? You like to get fucked hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Yes, please! Fuck me as hard as you want! Anything! Just please don’t stop!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Seth laid Avery flat, quickly grasping both of her wrists overhead in one large fist. Fingers racing between them, Seth pounded into her with such rage the headboard cracked his luminous eggshell paint. “Like this? Huh? Do you want it like this, Avery? You want to get fucked so damn hard, don’t you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery planted her feet into the mattress, slamming her hips into Seth and spurred on by the static of his shouts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes! Fuck me, Seth! Harder! I love your big fucking cock! Fuck me hard! Please, sir, please! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Take it, Avery! Take my cock!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seth roared, spit flying in her face as he hammered her into the sheets, her pussy closing as her screams ricocheted off the walls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum on my cock, baby! I know you fucking love it! Cum for me! I want to feel your fucking pussy cum! Right now, Avery! You better fucking cum for me right the fuck now, baby! Cum! CUM!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes white in her skull, Avery transformed into a creature of glitching gluttony, hungry for more, more, more of Seth’s touch, his body, his heated words as he savagely nailed her to delirium. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck...FUCK!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seth barked, and a python grip closed around Avery, Seth’s cock rocketing inside of her, whimpering jagged and pitch high at her ear as his toes propelled him in the sheets. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Avery! Oh baby, you're gonna make me cum so hard! Oh fuck! Gonna cum in your pussy! Fuck, baby! Yes! Please! Gonna cum! Oh fuck! Baby! Please! Avery! Avery! Baby! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth sipped in a breath in three parts, imprisoning the air in his built chest as he tucked his face to the crook of Avery’s neck. Shaking. Stretched. A noise: part groan, part whine, part sob; dropped from Seth’s crisp jaw as his arms loosened, hips hopping and left eye aflutter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Avery…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his broad body deflated, Avery grinned, locking her arms and legs behind Seth’s wide, heaving back and kissing along the sweaty line of his sturdy jaw. “Mmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth couldn’t stop shivering. In recollection, he never came like that before. Not even on his own. He didn’t like to admit it, but often Seth’s orgasms were more enjoyable in masturbation than with a partner, likely because they never truly fulfilled the fantasy as played out in his mind. But Avery… For once, Seth thought maybe he stumbled upon a treasure. A woman who not only possessed the same sexual predilections but, miracle of miracles, might actually put up with Seth’s personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, exhausted to the extreme, Avery didn’t remember falling asleep in Seth’s strong arms. Didn’t know he stayed awake long after, amusing himself by threading fingers through her crimson mane and giggling at her slumbering mumbles. Didn’t know Seth floated off to dreams with a wonky grin, secure in the knowledge that, for once, he wouldn’t wake up alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So dead to the world, the next morning Avery required a full five minutes to acclimate to her surroundings, confused as to why her bedroom looked so orderly, before her gummy eyes and foggy brain adjusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emerging into the kitchen wearing Seth’s oversized ‘Team Building Exercise ‘99’ shirt and her panties, Avery clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Dozerpad perched on the counter, Seth did lunges and arm lifts while he watched the news, expression irritated as the podcast he listened to on his bluetooth headphones about Life Hacks offered a tip on shaving with which he disagreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery watched Seth’s muscular legs launch him forward and back, his furrowed dark brows, his pursed pink lips, not to mention the fact that he did all of these simultaneous activities in his white undershirt and black boxer briefs, and should’ve known right then she was lost. Swooning, she wandered into his eye line with a wave. “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, I…” Ripping the earphones from his head, Seth nearly tumbled in his alarm, blinking and clearing his throat. “I...didn’t realize you were awake. Good morning…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery simply smiled, walking over to the coffee pot and pointing. Seth nodded, observing as she searched his cupboards, azure eyes trailing downwards when she reached for a mug and exposed her underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning off the news, Seth came around to join her as Avery warmed her hands around the cup. “So…” Avery plucked at the front of his shirt. “That was fun last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” An alleviated smile bloomed on Seth’s wide mouth and he squeezed Avery’s waist. “So, um...are--are you hungry? I mean...if you don’t have to leave right away…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery patted his little belly. Seth sucked it in. She wished he wouldn’t. “No, I’m off today. I don’t have anywhere to be. Yeah, I’d love some breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beaming smile that radiated from Seth’s grateful face before he planted a kiss to her forehead left Avery melting. “Alright...do you enjoy omelettes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Sounds great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery offered to help, but Seth shooed her away, chopping the onions, the tomatoes, the spinach, the mushrooms, all into an exacting, identical dice before cracking the eggs over the heated pan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once served, Avery discovered the omelette to be delicious, albeit lacking a dash of seasoning, and when she inquired as to how Seth learned the culinary arts, he informed her he taught himself via cooking shows. Not until months later did Seth disclose the reason for this was not only due to his bachelor status, but his parent’s absenteeism growing up. Seth didn’t volunteer information about himself readily. A problem they would encounter in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plates clear and Seth promptly loading the dishwasher, Avery cast a curious look in his direction when he froze again, a singular fork held in his hand and staring off at nothing. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard before he tucked the utensil away, Seth stood. “Why…” Cobalt eyes downcast, Seth’s fingers held the underside of the counter in a deathgrip, knowing he might be about to make a monumental error. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Suddenly self conscious in her shirt, well, especially since she helped herself to Seth’s closet, Avery sat up and hopelessly tugged the fabric over her thighs. “I’m sorry. I can go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean…” Eyelids closing, Seth inhaled, sharp jaw standing out in relief as he turned away. “Why...do you like me? I don’t...understand. It doesn’t…” Seth held his big hands aloft, staring straight up at the ceiling before sighing in dismay. “It doesn’t make sense, Avery. I know who I am. I know what I’m like. Why did you agree to go out with me? And why the hell would you sleep with me? What…” Voice rising in his distress, Seth flapped his wrists before shooting his fists to the floor. “What’s wrong with you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth didn’t intend for his words to come out harsh. But, not for the first time, they did anyway. Fortunately, unlike him, Avery wasn’t prone to exploding for no reason, and took a minute to study the squirming man standing in the apartment where, she thought, they shared a lovely evening together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth…” Tone gentle, Avery rose and placed her hand on the counter. “I like you. You’re smart. And interesting. And good looking.” Seth began to shake his head, but Avery persisted. “And one of the reasons I slept with you…” Biting her lip to conceal her smirk, Avery lifted a coy shoulder. “Well...I...I kind of had a feeling you were...into this. Dominance. No offense but…” Avery chuckled. “It’s pretty damn obvious. And, well, I wanted to find out. You’re hot. I thought it would be fun.” Circling around, Avery touched his muscular forearm, waiting for Seth’s eyes to meet her own. They didn’t. “And it was. Wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth looked at Avery, his gaze two blue pools of timid hope. “Yes…” Word eking between his pink lips, he nodded softly and turned into Avery. “It was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...yeah.” Avery squeezed his plush middle, getting on her toes to steal a kiss before humming into a warm embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the calendar turned Seth eventually accepted the truth of Avery’s attraction, though he never could fathom how he got so fortunate. Within six months she moved into his spic and span apartment, though they kept the nature of their relationship private from their colleagues on the force. Despite working in different precincts, Seth and Avery thought this measure prudent, especially considering the variance in their positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though aspects of Seth’s character were indeed...difficult; his unwavering insistence on rising at six a.m., his lack of flexibility regarding how they should spend their leisure time, his persnickety habits around the home, Avery discovered many other sides of Seth which were beyond lovable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For instance, Avery often wondered before they moved in together, with his rigorous morning exercise routine and the lean, hand-prepared meals, how Seth still rocked the little belly and love handles she so adored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after the first week of living with Seth, Avery got her answer.  Stumbling out of bed at two in the morning to use the restroom, bleary and agitated at her bladder’s insistence on consciousness, when Seth wasn’t in bed and they didn’t cross paths, Avery poked her head around to investigate a rustling noise in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Wide mouth crammed full of ginger snaps, Seth guiltily crunched down, failing to hide the package behind himself on the counter. “Hello…” Speaking thickly through his forbidden confection, the cords of his neck worked as Seth tried to swallow his shame. “I...didn’t realize you were awake, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on Avery tried to convince Seth he needn’t hide his cookie stash on the top shelf. And of course she praised every inch of his beautiful body. But Seth insisted, saying if he couldn’t see them, they were less tempting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is, until Avery pointed out she couldn’t reach the ginger snaps without a stool. At this point, Seth acquiesced, happy to accommodate Avery where he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, learning what Seth did for ‘fun’ amused Avery to no end. The man loved puzzles, the more complex, the better. Sometimes he would dedicate an entire afternoon of their day off to hunching over 5000 pieces, lower lip out and dark brows knit as he patiently linked one to the other. Initially Seth struggled with doing this as a sole activity. Before Avery came along, he would listen to podcasts, technical audiobooks, any way to increase his productivity while he busied his hands. But Seth realized he couldn’t expect her to just sit there beside him in silence while they assembled the picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Avery looked forward to their peaceful Sundays perhaps more than anything. The two creating a splendid scene, and the activity allowing Seth to lower his guard a little, talk freely, share himself with Avery in ways he otherwise might not have if the calculating part of his brain weren’t preoccupied with aligning this curved edge to another. Though Seth’s touch continued to thrill Avery, their sexual experimentations wide and varying, these tender, serene moments of togetherness warmed her most of all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, the heat between them in the bedroom flared white hot. Though, to be fair, they rarely restricted things to the bedroom. Any room. The elevator. The Sonata. Alleyways. And one memorable instance in which Seth called Avery, flinty voice sparking and breath haggard over the line. “How fast can you get to the Met?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Metropolitan Museum of Art? Where are you? How fast can you get here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that exact moment, Avery lounged about in her underwear and a camisole indulging in the Ben and Jerry’s she hid from Seth in the back of the freezer. “Umm...I don’t know. Like...half an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. Come. Now.” Seth barked. “If I’m not fucking you in this men’s room in…” Glancing at his smart watch, he tapped the screen and the timer began counting down. “Forty two minutes…” Avery stiffened as silence radiated before Seth’s voice returned, flat, serious. “Consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No idea how they escaped a public indecency charge, Seth’s huge hand clamped over her screaming mouth as he hammered Avery into the stall after she raced across town. A few other close calls came their way, but luckily both were able to keep clear records, if not always clear heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Propped on the couch with a novel one evening, Avery perked up when Seth entered the apartment, shedding his so-called casual jacket (sometimes she swore the only difference between this and his uniform might be the badge) before approaching Avery, Dozerpad in hand. “Avery, I’ve just come from the appointment with my cardiologist and I’d like to discuss something with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery thought her own heart stopped. Well aware of Seth’s previous defect and the resultant surgery a year past, Avery began to panic. “Oh...oh Seth.” Book flopping to the floor, she gripped the arm of the couch and swallowed. “Are you...what’s wrong? Please. Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my apologies.” Palm aloft, Seth shook his head and joined her on the next cushion. “All clear. I’m sorry, I should have phrased that better. I’m fine. No need to worry. In fact…” Seth took Avery’s hand, a crooked smile blooming. “My doctor said my heart is healthier than he ever could’ve expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaling in relief, Avery clutched her chest. “Oh thank goodness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Agreed.” Seth nodded. “But...there’s something we need to talk about all the same. Ever since my diagnosis…” Tapping on the screen of his tablet, Seth pulled up a spreadsheet. “I’ve been tracking my cardiovascular reactions to various stimuli in an effort to control my defect, even before the surgery. Now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening a bar graph, Seth’s lengthy fingers pointed along the various colored columns as he spoke. “See here? My watch keeps tabs on my heart rate at any given moment. And in recent months, I’ve noticed a trend I found...concerning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Avery lifted a red brow, tilting her head. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nostrils flaring, Seth cleared his throat. “Well...you see here...previously, when I woke up, my heart rate would be 72 beats per minute. Now, it’s averaging at 83.4.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Pursing her lips, Avery blinked. “Is...is that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth shook his head. “Not necessarily. Also, here...I’ve noticed there are several instances throughout the day when it...jumps. Significantly. Sometimes as much as 30 beats per minute at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interlacing their fingers, Avery frowned. “Seth...you’re sure the doctor said everything is alright? This...this sounds pretty serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Inhaling, Seth sat back, cobalt eyes stern. “I discussed it with him at length. And though I’m not at any physical risk, he agreed with my findings. And Avery...it…” Seth exhaled audibly, muscle in his sculpted jaw highlighted as his large hand held tight. “It is very serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth...what is it?” Searching his flat expression, Avery leaned in anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you see…” Seth cleared a strand of scarlet from Avery’s worried face. “I wake up next to you every morning. And my pulse leaps whenever you enter the room. So, Avery…” Unable to restrain his grin any longer, Seth’s left eye squinched in adoration. “All evidence points to me being hopelessly in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips parting, Avery blinked. And then smacked Seth’s firm chest with a scoff. “You asshole, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to scare the shit out of me, didn’t you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Giggle overtaking his broad frame, Seth clapped and rocked, overbite extending and high pitched glee bouncing off the walls. “I’m so sorry, baby, I just...I just couldn’t resist…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatching his square chin, Avery rolled her eyes, not waiting for the tears of mirth to vacate Seth’s before she moved in for a kiss. “You know I love you too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Scanning her above his uneven grin, in truth Seth chose his ‘humorous’ approach because he thought if Avery didn’t return his feelings, perhaps she would be distracted enough by the deception not to think him genuine. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Avery caught his mouth again before giving Seth’s pale cheek a light slap. “When you’re not trying to give me a heart attack, that is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going forward, Seth and Avery, though dichotomous in many respects, wove a loving relationship based on mutual respect, admiration, passion, and even occasionally humor, though often unintentional on Seth’s part. Between them, things were happy, practical, good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until they weren’t. Blinking away her reverie, Avery sighed into the darkness, a slick shame between her thighs. Avery flipped over, nestling into Slater’s slumbering form. “Mmm...hey Ave…” He sleepily mumbled, firm arm tugging her in, oblivious to her wet eyes, her sniffling nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery wondered why, with a beautiful man close, pleasurably ensconced in Slater’s warmth, her mind revisited memories of the one who hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shafts of light disturbing her sleep before the alarm, Avery despised herself for a number of reasons as she dug the heel of a palm into her eye socket that morning, but letting her recollections keep her awake topped the list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...morning.” Slater rolled over, large hand finding her waist beneath the sheets with a sleepy smile, his uneven eyes puffy and silky brown hair sticking up in all directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Avery smoothed over his scalp. “Good morning. How’d you sleep?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After what you did to me last night?” Making his expressive brows dance, Slater hummed appreciatively and tugged her close, waking erection brushing Avery’s hip. “Great…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lengthy fingers snuck beneath her panties and a little giggle breached Slater’s pink lips. “Oooh...someone woke up in a good mood. You having some spicy dreams there, Ave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face hot, Avery forced a laugh. “Yeah, after going down on you last night, what do you expect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…time to return the favor…” Tongue to his teeth and tossing the sheet back with a shimmy, Avery couldn’t help but chuckle as Slater peeled off her panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater never failed to please Avery. Tongue adept and eager, he brought her to shuddering orgasm more times than she could count. But, as she lay atop their mussed bedsheets, trying to relax, her brain prompted her again and again with images of Seth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes, fearless and fiery as they stared unblinking while he latched onto her pussy as though Seth intended to live between her legs. His voice, angry and demanding in between bouts as Seth coaxed her to madness. His touch, spanking over her round ass with manic glee whenever he inevitably flipped over to encourage Avery to ride his sturdy jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip as she trembled to prevent herself calling out the wrong name, Avery massaged over Slater’s scalp before pulling at his vast shoulder. “Come fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Wriggling out of his boxers with a grin, Slater mounted Avery and slipped his thick cock inside of her with a guttural groan. “Oh fuck yeah, Ave…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater rotated within, thumb positioned over Avery’s clit spinning in time with their patient cadence. But she wanted more, urging her hips skyward, bunching her nails in his t-shirt. “Harder…” She murmured into Slater’s connected ear. “Fuck me hard, Craig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...hell yeah, honey. You got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pummeling his massive cock inside, Avery nodded insistently. “Yes...like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder, Craig! Good! Keep going!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even with the mattress vibrating, with their flesh wantonly smacking, something was...missing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pull my hair!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Avery cried, feverishly kissing Slater’s pink lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Slater took a red strand and tugged gingerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery scoffed and rolled her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder! Come on! Pull my hair!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furrowing his dark brows, Slater grabbed a handful of her crimson mane and yanked, alarmed when Avery’s pussy throbbed and she let out a moan, the tone of which he never heard before. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Yes! Craig, slap me! Fucking slap me, please! Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Pelvis stopping, Slater stared down at her in horror. “Ave…” She swallowed hard, cheeks flushing beneath his disbelieving expression. “I...I’m not into that. Honey, I...I can’t fucking hit you...that’s…” Lower lip stretching, Slater tilted his head, azure eyes widening. “That’s...a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Avery whispered, looking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid there together, joined and silent for a moment before Slater sighed. “I…” Pulling free, Slater sat back against the headboard, elbows on his knees and blinking. “Ave… Since when are you into that kind of stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gnawing on her cheek, Avery lifted the sheet over herself and responded in a small voice. “I always have been. I just didn’t...I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater nodded slowly before scratching his fingers through his bed head with an audible exhale. “Yeah, well, um…” Corner of his wide mouth ticking up in appraisal, Slater let his arm fall. “Like...pulling your hair. Spanking. A little biting, maybe… That’s cool and all, but…” Hissing in a breath, Slater shook his head. “I’m sorry, Ave. I’m...I’m never going to be able to hit you in the face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s…” Crossing her arms over her chest, Avery nodded, studying the opposite wall and trying to suppress the shame. “I get that. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry, I...I should’ve talked to you about it instead of springing it on you...like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a loss, Slater merely bobbed his head before laying a large hand atop Avery’s. “So...are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Top lip bitten, Avery issued a stilted. “Mmhmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, um...I’m…” Clearing his throat, Slater rummaged beneath the sheets for his boxers, stepping into them as he stood. “I’m gonna take a shower then. We should head out soon anyway… We’ll be late, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Right… Right…” Avery pulled her knees up to her chest, looking forward to a few rounds of beating herself up while Slater disappeared into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at the doorway, he turned, prominent brows gathered and pink lips parted in contemplation. “Wait…” Slater stared off into the middle distance silently for a moment, tapping the door frame before his cobalt eyes fell to the floor. “Ave, you...did he fucking slap you? Dozerman? When you were together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery peered up, spotting the lines of concern highlighting Slater’s crisp features, she swallowed. “It’s...there’s nothing wrong with it when it’s consensual, Craig…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tossing up splayed fingers, Slater spun around before facing Avery again, pinching the bridge of his patrician nose with an aggrieved sigh. “Avery, that monster really fucking hit you? I can’t believe this shit! I mean, I knew he was bad, but--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig, it’s...you…” Stammering in her distress, Avery came to her knees and wished she’d taken the time to replace her underwear. “You’re making it sound like I’m some poor, beaten woman! It’s not like that! He wasn’t punching me or anything! I wanted it. It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spitting out a harried breath as he held up his arms and shook his head, Slater couldn’t believe what he heard. “Are you fucking kidding me? Ave, that’s...that’s abuse! Why would you want to be with a guy like that? If he likes hitting you, isn’t that, like, a serious fucking red flag that there’s something wrong with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery sighed heavily, slumping forward. “Craig. It’s not abuse. You just...you just don’t get what it’s like in BDSM. We both were on the same page. He never did anything I didn’t want him to do. If he did, I would’ve said the safeword and he would’ve stopped immediately. Seth never would’ve hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What. The. Fuck.” Slater smacked one palm into the other on every work for emphasis as his voice splintered with fury. “Hitting you in the face is hurting you, Avery. How in the hell can you not see that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how better to explain this to you!” Shouting as she came to her feet, Avery held up her fists. “I like being slapped! Bossed around! I fucking like it rough, okay, Craig! I’m not going to apologize for that. Maybe you think it’s weird, but plenty of people do it all the time, and as long as it’s between two consenting adults, there’s nothing wrong with it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chest heaving in boiling silence, the muscle in Slater’s sculpted jaw flickered as he stared at Avery, regretting not putting on his glasses before their argument as she blurrily stood across the room. “What else did you let him do, Ave?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery couldn’t take any more exposure. She snagged her panties and hastily pulled them on. “I don’t…” Green eyes glued to the carpet, she offered a tiny shake of her head. “You don’t want to hear about that. Let’s...let’s just get ready for work. Come on, just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else?” Tone flat, dead, Slater placed his hands on his hips, rounded teeth grinding. “I may not be into this shit, but...I’m not a child. I know what people do.” Slater swallowed past the lump of apprehension in his throat and inhaled sharply. “Did...you didn’t let that asshole fucking choke you, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery stiffened, head down as she twisted her fingers before replying in the ghost of a whisper. “Craig, it’s...breathplay is perfectly safe if you know what you’re doing with a willing and well informed partner…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christ!” Covering his face as he balked, Slater bent over, vaguely nauseous. “Ave, he...he could’ve fucking killed you! He probably would have if he thought he could get away with it! Dude’s a damn psycho!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she didn’t much relish being in the position of defending her ex to her current boyfriend, Avery’s pale cheeks inflamed at this unwarranted attack on Seth’s character. “Hey. No. Seth...he…” Emerald eyes blazing and teeth set, Avery nodded firmly. “He cared about me. Very much. And besides. I...It went both ways. I choked him, too. Sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fat lotta difference that made.” Slater rolled his eyes and held up a hand indignantly. “Since when do machines need oxygen to survive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, Avery pushed past Slater to get her uniform. “You’re being unreasonable. Let’s...let’s just go to work. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try to get out of this, Ave.” Slater touched her shoulder, but stubborn in her anger, Avery ripped her blues from the hanger and ignored his gaze. “I don’t...I feel like I don’t know who you are anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to shower first?” Smoke of her voice solidifying into steel, Avery ripped open the dresser drawer and rifled for fresh socks. “Or should I? We have to get going now or we’ll be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we wouldn’t want that…” Sneering, Slater pulled his undershirt overhead with such fervor he nearly got stuck. “That wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>efficient</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now would it?” Slater waited until the sting hit Avery’s expression before turning into the bathroom, and she didn’t know how he couldn’t see his words hurt more than a palm to the face ever would. Discarding his clothes in the hamper, Slater emitted a defeated sigh, his mumbled speech permeated with disappointment. “I’ll go first. Be right out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she listened to the cascading water, waves of guilt washed over Avery. For not being upfront with Slater about her proclivities. For not telling him about her relationship with Seth in the first place. And most of all, for the nagging fantasies of Seth which swirled in her mind’s eye during their morning tryst and in her memories the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poking into the bathroom, Avery cleared her throat. “Craig?” No response issued from the shower, other than frightfully vigorous scrubbing. “I, um...I want to say a few things. You don’t have to respond. But...I...I think you should know…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery sat down, folding her hands and summoning a breath of courage. “So...Seth and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...yes. We did...a lot of the sexual things we did were kinky and all, but, um…” Hating how her voice already started to tremble, Avery blinked back the pressure behind her eyes. “We...we were also very serious. Romantically. Like I said, we were together for over a year…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Avery spilled her tale of woe, Slater stilled beneath the stream, droplets falling from his hair, from her eyes. When she finished, he turned off the knobs, peeking out his damp face to solemnly inspect her red-rimmed gaze. “Avery...I...I’m so sorry, honey...I had no idea…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blowing her nose in a wad of toilet paper, Avery nodded. She couldn’t say anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only an hour awake and drained, limbs heavy, she draped forward, a half sob shaking her sorrowful soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater quietly dried off, leaving Avery merely long enough to dress before </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>scooping her up from the bathroom and carrying her back to bed. Curled in his warmth, Avery wiped her moist face into Slater’s firm chest. “We have to go… Work…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just…” Rubbing consoling circles into her back, Slater whispered gently and touched a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t worry about that. Just rest… Breathe, honey… Breathe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Avery calmed and readied for the day, she and Slater were over an hour late to the precinct. Slater quietly panicked as the elevator carried them to the bullpen, certain Dozerman would rip them to shreds for their tardiness. Once, a mere seven minutes late, Dozerman screamed at Slater so hard his pulse didn’t return to normal until lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing his discomfort, Avery gave Slater’s big hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry…” Avery lowered her voice as the doors opened. “If we walk in together, it’ll be fine. He won’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually they staggered their entrance to avoid suspicion about the nature of their personal relationship. But Avery was more than willing to handle a few side eyes from her peers if it meant sparing Slater a berating from Seth. And though Slater stiffened as they rounded their desks, and Dozerman’s glare followed him from the office with a laser intensity he swore burned holes into his uniform, the Captain said nothing, returning his attention to his paperwork as Slater and Avery sat down for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour in and broad shoulders just starting to lose some of their tension while pouring over witness statements, Slater’s phone rang. “Officer Slater, 99th precinct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slater.” Blood icing over at the two syllables barked in the Captain’s unrelenting tone, Slater’s heart rate skyrocketed and his knuckles whitened around the receiver. “My office. Immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terrified of turning around to see Dozerman’s hateful expression, though realizing he couldn’t avoid the man’s piercing gaze either way, Slater swallowed past his fear and nodded. “Y-yes, sir. Right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath as he stood, Slater looked to Avery, who mouthed, ‘What’s wrong?’ Slater simply held up his palms in uncertainty, mouth a flat line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he made the dreaded walk to Dozerman’s office, Slater had a feeling he wanted to take the opportunity to rip him apart for their belated arrival without Avery present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his boots touched down onto the carpet, Dozerman resolutely ignored Slater with one finger upheld while he tapped away on his Dozerpad. Slater thought a gate over his cursed space bearing the words, ‘Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here’ would be appropriate, Seth raising his head with a demonic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Officer Slater, thank you for coming. Please, close the door.” Slater didn’t like the idea of them being alone in a room together without witnesses, but he followed the order all the same, crossing his arms behind his back and standing as far away from Seth as possible without appearing afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This tactic failed. Seth clocked the twitch of his left eye. The shifting of his weight from foot to foot. Slater licking and folding and pursing his lips. Arms flexing and releasing, unable to hide the fidgets. Seth’s grin expanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now…” Retrieving a file from his desk, Seth’s nostrils flared with anticipation. “I wanted to speak to you about something. I’m sure you know that as members of the force, sometimes we do favors for one another. As...a courtesy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his azure eyes, Slater tilted his head, unsure where this could be going, but apparently not concerning his lack of timeliness. “Yes...sir. I’ve heard of such things. Sometimes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well…” Seth nodded, opening the folder with a flourish. In truth, he was having far too much fun. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but my old precinct…” Pretending to read, Seth stuck out his lower lip, touching the surface of his desk and drawing out the moment deliciously. “Recently did a sting operation. In vice. Arrested fourteen Johns and…” Seth jutted his head forward, as if the words on the page weren’t plain as day, voice ticking up in mock surprise. “Seven? Prostitutes. It seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Slater’s gaze darted, uncertain what this information had to do with himself and clutching his sweating palms. “Huh...that’s...interesting, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well…” Square chin lifting, Seth barely contained the smirk decorating his smug pink lips as he held the file aloft. “It seems one of these...ladies. Is a certain…” Dark eyebrows popping, Seth ran his tongue over his teeth within his mouth, savoring every second before he dropped the bomb. “Naomi Slater? Any relation? A sister... a cousin perhaps? Because you know…” Seth pretended not to notice the flush invading Seth’s high cheekbones as he replaced the file on his desk, hands folded in faux concern. “I’d be happy to do what I could. Put in a good word. Sweep this matter under the rug. It’ll be up to Trembley of course, but…” Unblinking, the merciless daggers of Seth’s cobalt eyes sliced Slater open and left him bleeding as he shrugged a vast shoulder dismissively. “I’m sure I can get her off…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood whooshed in Slater’s joined ears. He ground his teeth with such ferocity he tasted powder. Slater needed to remind himself that his service weapon could not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, be used to murder his Captain in plain day in his office…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sir, um…” Voice tremulous, Slater cleared his throat, blinking rapidly behind his glasses. “Nao--she’s...she was...that’s my...my ex wife. Actually. Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beaming, Seth obviously already knew this delectable morsel and bobbed his head. “Ah. I see. Well…” Flipping back through the sheets, the corners of his mouth turned down in appraisal. “It seems Mrs. Slater--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Logan.” Slater bit off, face violently fuschia before his tone faded. “She...she must not’ve changed it yet...sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Seth nodded curtly, finger skipping down. “She also still has you listed as her emergency contact. Were you unaware of her arrest? Perhaps Miss Naomi needed your help…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a--” Starting to blow up, Slater bit his lip and settled back on his heels. Slater realized his hands were fisted at his sides. He told himself to breathe. “No, sir. I didn’t know. We...we aren’t in contact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbing his head with purposeful slowness, Seth closed the file. “I see. So...would you like me to make a call? See if I can provide any...assistance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sir.” Speaking in a canyon abandoned by succor, Slater’s lip curled in rage. “Don’t just throw the book at her. Hurl the whole fucking library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked smirk blossomed on Dozerman’s triumphant face as he took in Slater’s infuriated countenance. “Very well. Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not able to get away fast enough, Slater snatched at the door handle when Seth’s needling tone rang out once more. “Oh Officer Slater? One more thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir?” Slater’s sculpted jaw flashed in warning, refusing to turn back to face his tormentor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking with playful curiosity, Seth tilted his head. “Is Officer McLaren aware? Of your ex wife and her...occupation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding on the Captain, dark blue eyes seething and nostrils wide, Slater forgot to blink, to breathe. “Yes. Sir. Avery knows everything. About Naomi. And what she...does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Square chin angled and gaze squinting, Seth examined Slater like a new creature at the zoo in the silence before he opened his wide mouth. “And...McLaren doesn’t find these facts...concerning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater didn’t realize his lengthy fingers closed around his nightstick. “Why would she?” Forgetting himself in his agitation, Slater caught the error when Seth wouldn’t respond. “...Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Eyes closing and opening mechanically, Seth placed a palm on his desk and waited. “And I don’t know...but it seems only logical to me… That if a man’s wife seeks that sort of…” Voice dropping as his gaze drilled into Slater relentlessly, Seth pouted his pink lips. “Employ. Then perhaps she wasn’t being properly…” Prominent brows lifting, Seth hollowed his cheeks proudly, shelf of his shoulders on full display. “Fulfilled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater wanted to scream. Wanted to sink his knuckles into Dozerman’s face until no one would recognize the damn robot’s stupid smirk. Wanted to hoist his standing desk into the air and bring it crashing down over the taunting Captain’s animatronic head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Slater didn’t want to lose his job. And more than anything, he didn’t want to lose Avery. “Sir…” A whisper wavered out as Slater’s nails carved half moons into his palms in his effort to hold back. “Yes. Avery knows why Naomi left. She doesn’t blame me in the slightest. She knows my ex wife was a wh--” Slater swallowed, nostrils expanding and shifting. “Was unfaithful. And that was her problem. Not mine. And frankly, sir…” Returning Seth’s scorching gaze, Slater refused to back down. “I don’t see how it’s any of your damn business. Maybe if you were better at ‘fulfilling’ Avery’s needs, she wouldn’t have fucking left you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face falling as though doused in a bucket of ice water, Seth’s powerful arm pointed to the door, voice a haunted graveyard. “Get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Slater could reach the bullpen, the Captain’s roar flung him from his den. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery watched in wide eyed horror as Slater strode back to his desk, face red and shaking, Seth’s shouts blaring. “Craig…” Voice low, she leaned in and extended a timid hand to the space between. “What happened? What--?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking a break.” Slater stood almost immediately after sitting down, quaking fingers pushing up his wire rimmed glasses. “I’ll...I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey--wait! Do...do you want me to come with you?” Avery swiveled, but Slater shook his head, inhaling and eyes looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just...I...fuck. Ave, I need a minute, alright? I’ll...I’ll be back…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him storm off, an acrid worry coated Avery’s stomach, paired with a pure, clear aggravation. Avery rose. Though she didn’t much like the idea of going to Seth’s office anymore than Slater did, she refused to standby and watch while he behaved this way. Not if she could do something to intervene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery barged in, slamming the door before spinning to face Seth, green eyes aflame. “Okay, what the fuck did you do to him, Seth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vein in his high forehead throbbing, Seth assumed an expression of innocence. “Why would you assume I did anything? He’s the one who ran out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Avery crossed her arms in disbelief. “Because I know you Seth. Don’t play with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding his standing desk aside as he took a contemplative breath, Seth strolled toward Avery. Large hands behind his back and built chest stretching his uniform handsomely, Seth smiled down at Avery, cobalt eyes sparkling. “If I remember correctly, Avery...you used to rather like it when I...played with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Avery held up a frustrated palm. “Just stop. I’m not in the mood. What the hell did you do to him, Seth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his seductive manner, Seth cleared his throat, arms straight at his sides. “I...merely spoke to Officer Slater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What case?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth hesitated, fingers rattling on his thick thigh. “A vice arrest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing her gaze, Avery arched a suspicious auburn brow. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inhaling sharply, Seth couldn’t keep looking into her accusing emerald eyes and his square chin dropped. “Because...Officer Slater’s wife was arrested the night before last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughhh.” Avery covered her face and turned into the wall, stomping her foot. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seth?” Spinning back around, her hurt expression pained him more than Seth would willingly admit. “First of all, she’s his ex wife. Second, he doesn’t need to hear anymore about her bullshit, trust me. And third…” Mouth working open and closed in futility, Avery tossed her arms in the air. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two pink ovals of shame decorated Seth’s prominent cheekbones as his Adam's apple bobbed. “I didn’t think he would get so upset…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking bullshit, Seth.” Avery perched under the tip of his nose, fangs bared. “You think I don’t know your game by now? You knew exactly what you were doing with that information. You were trying to make him break. And I won’t have it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth didn’t duck from her thunder. If anything, he leaned in, almost forgetting how good Avery smelled. Grapefruit. Sweetpea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m sorry…” Though he whispered, his face didn’t appear one bit apologetic as Seth’s pink lips neared. “I guess I didn’t think you’d find yourself with a man so…” Stopping millimeters from her mouth, Seth allowed his breath to caress Avery, sapphires of his eyes treasuring her like never before. “...fragile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Stop it.” Avery swallowed. But she didn’t move away, magnetized by Seth’s looming presence, his commanding speech, the heat radiating off his broad body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Angling his head, Seth somehow got closer without touching her and Avery shivered. “What’re you afraid will happen if I don’t, Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring back into his dark blue eyes, Avery feared answering Seth’s question, even internally. But Avery knew. Knew if she came to her toes, captured his mouth, allowed Seth to shove her back into the wall, she would end up exactly where she was before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What scared Avery, though, was not knowing whether she wanted this or not. Finally breaking their gaze, Avery stepped back, shaking her head. “Don’t...just...just don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth straightened up, arms behind his wide back, summoning a breath into his solid chest as he studied Avery’s conflicted being where she silently squirmed. “You asked me why I did this, Avery. To Officer Slater. Would you like the honest answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervous, Avery forced her hands to stay at her sides, well aware Seth knew of her habit to wring her fingers in anxiety. “...Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Cementing his crisp jaw, Seth spoke in his clipped, direct manner, as if offering her a business proposition. “Though admittedly I may have gone about this...poorly. My goal, my intent…” Seth knew the effect these words would have on the annals of Avery’s memory and allowed them to sink in before he continued. “Was to unnerve Officer Slater, yes. But in truth, Avery…” Expression softening, his cobalt eyes landed with a tenderness she didn’t want to admit she missed, and the note of vulnerability sneaking into his speech compounded the problem. “I want you to give me a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aghast, Avery froze. Obviously she had inklings about Seth’s motivations, but she never imagined he would come right out and state his desire to win her back. But, on reflection of the man she knew him to be, Avery supposed she shouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...we’re not discussing this…” Avery moved toward the door. “Just...just leave him alone, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Avery…” The plea in his voice stopped her fingers on the knob and she swallowed hard. “Just...think about it? Will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not responding, Avery opened the door to the bullpen, walking out in a daze. Returned to his desk, Slater scanned her, dark brows knit in concern as she took a seat. “Ave?” Slater dipped forward, reticent to touch her considering their surroundings but no stranger to her upset expression. “What...what happened in there? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Avery hitched something resembling a smile on her face and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just...I told him to fuck off and leave us alone. It’s fine. We shouldn’t have any more trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resting back in his chair, Slater bobbed his head skeptically. “Well...as long as you’re okay…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week proceeded with rocky regularity. Not until Thursday rolled around did Avery notice a disturbing trend. Discomfort sky high as she sat trapped next to Slater and in front of Seth during the morning briefing, Avery narrowed her eyes when Seth handed out an all-too-familiar assignment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“McLaren...Slater.” Slater thought he detected a hint of disgust when Seth switched from Avery’s name to his, but perhaps his ear played tricks. “Double homicide. Brooklyn Heights. Martins, Rigby…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Slater seemed blissfully oblivious, when Avery joined him on the scene of yet another murder-suicide of a couple’s love gone awry, she dismantled Seth’s machinations immediately. Seth clearly wanted to plant Slater and Avery squarely in the middle of relationships at their worst in hopes some of the turmoil would rub off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, aside from Slater’s continued prodding about her sex life with Seth and his mounting fears that the Captain might murder him in the near future, the grisly scenes did nothing to his partnership with Avery. Aside from spark their mutual interest in true crime and offer Slater endless opportunities to be silly and irreverent, some of Avery’s favorite moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driving back to the precinct, as the cruiser rolled to a stop at an intersection, Slater retrieved his AUX cord. “C’mon. Crank it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery giggled, plugging in her phone. They knew they weren’t technically supposed to listen to music on the job much, but Slater never was one for following the rules. Playing ‘Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic’ by The Police, when Slater began singing, shimmying and overacting the lyrics as he danced behind the wheel, Avery laughed so hard a passing carful of teenagers shot them strange looks, but she didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness...” Avery bopped across the center console to kiss Slater’s cheek. “You’re so funny. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers lowering the volume knob, Slater turned into Avery, pink lips close and blue eyes unsure. “Do you?” Though not the first time she said the words, Slater soon realized the phrase didn’t come easily for Avery. She showed her love in other ways. Physically. Through notes and gifts. But saying it...sometimes, Avery struggled. And lately, Slater began to wonder…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hurt, Avery sat back and rubbed his carved forearm. “Of course I do, Craig. You know that...right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater hesitated, but bobbed his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I...I love you, too, Ave.” Lips linking briefly before he accelerated, Avery rested her head on Slater’s expansive shoulder as they drove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging a left to complete their rounds, Avery’s fingers began tiptoeing over his thick thigh, cupping the bundle of Slater’s crotch. “Whoa there…” Slater giggled, looking down. “Whatcha doin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just…” Avery undid his complicated belt before ducking under Slater’s arm. “Passing the time. You know...these shifts can get so boring…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freeing his cock, Avery took Slater into her mouth soft, humming in delight as he stiffened over her tongue. “Oh Ave...fuck…” Slater fought to keep his eyes on the road as she bobbed in his lap, and hurriedly looked around for a place to park. “Okay, shit, just...hang on. Fuck….</span>
  <em>
    <span>honey, yeah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swinging into a rundown convenience store lot, Slater screeched to a stop and immediately took hold of Avery’s scalp, his head falling back in ecstasy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Avery! Fuck! I love when you suck me! Yeah! Keep going, honey! So damn good!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery inhaled Slater’s massive cock with abandon, drool pooling at the root as he gently nudged her down and his hips rocked into her eager face. Fondling his balls, she hummed around his sensitive flesh, speeding up when Slater began to whimper above. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Ave! Honey! Fuck! Your throat! So fucking tight! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heels scrambling over the floor, Slater’s pelvis left the seat and his mouth opened before he reeled back. “Wait...Ave! Honey, honey, wait…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery lifted and wiped her lips with a quizzical expression, Slater flushed and puffing. “Let’s…let’s get in the back.” Slater suggested, combing the crimson tresses from her face with a crooked grin. “I want to fuck you so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Smiling, Avery hopped out, and after making himself semi-decent, Slater did the same, both crawling into the back of the cruiser awash in giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nature of their complicated uniforms did not lend themselves to a multitude of options. For this reason, both Slater and Avery shrugged their blue slacks to their knees, Slater seated before Avery climbed on top with her back to his built chest. Reaching between her legs to part the lips of her pussy, Avery lowered with a contented sigh as Slater’s sizable hands claimed her round hips. “Mmm...fuck, Ave. Yeah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater hooked around Avery, fingers rapidly twiddling her clit as she bounced with haste, both aware they could be caught, and even if they avoided such an awful prospect, they needed to return to the 99 to clock out soon, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Yes, Craig, yes! Fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draping herself back over his long body as he hammered his hips skyward, Avery opened her legs further as her pussy fluttered and Slater caressed her breast through the many layers of fabric. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Craig, you’re gonna make me cum!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell yeah, Ave! I love making you cum! Yeah, honey! You feel so fucking good!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Slater humped a frenzy, biting his lip to hold back, pushed too close to the edge by Avery’s mouth before he entered her tight heat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Honey...I’m so fucking close...I want you to cum with me. Please? Cum with me, Ave! Come on, honey!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching her neck back, Avery fused their sloppy lips together, dragging her hips feverishly back and forth and moaning into Slater’s wide mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Craig! Craig! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! Right there! Yes! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery’s pussy encased him and Slater exploded, strong arms embracing her and rocking uncontrollably back and forth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, FUCK! Ave! Honey, yeah! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draining hot cum inside as his hips continued to pulse, Slater’s glasses fogged along with the windows before he melted back into the seat, arms limp and breath labored. “Oh fuck...that was a good one, Ave. Thanks, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting, Avery cupped his sharp jaw and laced their lips together with a grin. “It’s always good with you, Craig.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broken pencils, pens, and an unfortunate, mangled stapler littered Seth’s floor, his desk. No less than three rivulets of blood trickled from the cuts on his huge hands, unnoticed, as he stared, stared, stared at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly Avery and Slater forgot dash cams were being installed this week. And when Seth logged in, he knew observing the two of them together would be unwise. The laughing, the flirting, even after the surgery, the doctors told him to avoid unnecessary activities which might provoke...flares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Seth couldn’t stop. The footage rolling onward remorselessly, Seth destroyed any and every object he could reach to avoid smashing his computer and screaming, screaming, screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hint of solace graced Seth in the end when, though he thought he might start clawing his pale skin off if he were forced to endure the image of Slater touching Avery for another second, he needn’t worry. A proud smirk adorned his face as Seth softly chuckled. “Minute man.” Slamming his laptop shut and tugging down his jacket, Seth told himself to breathe, to count, to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth lounged on the couch. Well, this description would be inaccurate. The act of ‘taking </span>
  <span>it easy’ only served to flood Seth with anxiety. He required stimulation. Activity. Constantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, tumbler of amber liquid gripped fiercely in his large hand and propped uncomfortably straight on the cushion, Seth sat. Stared. Thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried reading. A bust. Concentration refused to cooperate. Pulling out his favorite puzzle instantly switched the tap of Avery memories to high flow, and Seth turned around and replaced the box in the closet. Even the dulcet tones of his most beloved podcaster discussing the episode he looked forward to on organizing the interior of one’s car proved irritating, and Seth tossed the headphones away with a snarl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth didn’t usually drink. In fact, he never did. This same bottle of scotch collected dust in his cabinet since he made Captain. He remembered when he received the token, from Travers, he thought, and Seth looked blankly down at the expensive liquor. “I don’t imbibe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Travers pressed the alcohol into his arms all the same, insisting. Seth supposed he should be grateful for that now as the liquid burned a path down his esophagus, hoping to numb, to forget. Though Seth knew no amount of intoxicants would erase that horrible night...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over a year together and strong, albeit a tad stoic, in his love for Avery, Seth approached the breakfast table one morning, apprehension causing his fists to shoot to the floor repeatedly before her beautiful face perked up from her yogurt and granola. “Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Though Avery scrolled through her phone until Seth arrived, one leg up on her chair and dawdling in an oversized shirt and panties, Seth stood before her in full uniform. She didn’t find this especially odd. He liked to be ready early. “Avery…” Seth hissed in a breath, nostrils wide and eyes unblinking as she lifted a bite of yogurt to her plump lips. “I apologize if...bringing this subject up is unwise. I don’t wish to add to your distress on the matter, but…” Clenching and releasing his fists, his jaw, Avery smiled up at him and tilted her head before Seth exhaled audibly. “I’ve noticed your menstrual cycle is four days past due. And I believe we should discuss it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spoon clattering into her bowl, Avery gaped at Seth in terror, eyes widening and voice absent. “Oh...oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Avery hurriedly looked to the smart watch on her wrist. “Fuck! Fuck, you’re right...oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth blinked and leaned forward in disbelief. “You mean you didn’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I…” Avery tried pushing back her chair, catching her own ankle and stumbling. “I didn’t! Shit! What…” Hand to her brow, Avery glanced around the kitchen as if the bowl of fruit, the carefully aligned cooking utensils, might provide some answers. “I...no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that possible?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s incredulous expression did not help Avery’s mounting panic. “It just...it happens!” Throwing up her hands, Avery began to pace, to fret. “If you had one all your life, you’d forget too.” A dark eyebrow arched in her direction and Avery scoffed. “Okay, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but norm--” Catching herself, Avery cleared her throat. She did what she could not to undercut Seth’s personality ‘quirks,’ as she preferred to think of them. “But it...many people do. It’s common.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Heels together, Seth watched Avery spinning, wanted to reach out and stop her, make her stand still. But this didn’t seem like the right choice. “You’ve never been this late before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Avery shook her head anxiously. “Well, not since getting the IUD.” She got the implantation a couple of months after she and Seth started dating to avoid the hassle of condoms and, up until this point, she thought the device foolproof. “I’ve...I've never been more than two days off before…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A twitch of his left eye. A nod. Seth didn’t know how to absorb this daunting information. “Right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Avery took in Seth’s firm features, carved in concern. Unsure what he thought about the possibility blooming, unsure herself, Avery self-consciously pulled at the hem of her shirt. “Can we...can we stop at the drug store? On the way to work? I’ll...I’ll get a test…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Seth replied softly, nodding. “I’m ready whenever you are, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they strode through the aisles, Seth researching the most effective brand on his phone before selecting one and heading to the register, he supposed he should consider himself lucky he broke forty without tackling this particular issue. But, Seth never entered into a serious relationship before Avery. And if he did knock up any one of the dozens of sex workers who passed through his door, they never came calling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth handed her the bag, square chin ticking towards the women’s room. “I’ll just wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she found his insistence on purchasing the test oddly chivalrous, given the situation, Avery’s eyes slid away. “Oh...I’m...I’m not going to take it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Angling his head in the androidic manner which so appealed to Avery and yet sometimes infuriated, Seth looked at her as though she were insane. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth…” Avery lowered her voice and leaned in. “I’m not going to take a pregnancy test in the Walgreens bathroom, alright? Let’s...let’s just go to work. I’ll take it when we get home tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cobalt eyes widening incredulously, Seth’s fists tightened. “What? Avery…” Pink lips parting and at a loss for words, Seth looked from Avery to the bathroom and back again. “Don’t you want to know? Immediately? That’s…” Seth peeked at his watch. “At least eight hours and thirty seven minutes away. How can you wait that long to find out about this? That’s--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth.” Stopping him with her palm and her unyielding tone, Avery closed her eyes. “Don’t push me right now. I just…” Avery let out a breath she didn’t realize she held, gripping the bag tighter in her hand. “I just need some time to think about it, okay? I...I want to know how I feel about it before I take it. So...I’m going to wait until the end of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth bobbed his head and they exited the drug store, but as the door swung Avery swore she heard him mutter, “Highly illogical…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway to the station, Seth’s knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. “You’re sure you don’t...want to just go back home?” Swallowing hard, Seth almost missed the turn in his distraction. “We could be late. Today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Avery appreciated Seth’s willingness to be tardy to accommodate in this situation, she wished he would listen. “No, thanks. I’ll...I’ll just wait until after…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinding his teeth, Seth didn’t want to be angry. But, as was often the case, he didn’t seem to have a choice as the pulse throbbed in his skull. “Then why did we stop at the store before work? What was the point of getting the test now and risking being late if you’re not going to take it right away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery winced at the steel in his voice, at Seth’s refusal to look to the right, as steam rose from his connected ears and he rolled to a stop before the 99th precinct. “I just...I just feel better knowing we have it, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All these feelings splashing around confused Seth and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the dry, clear life they enjoyed together only days before. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitating with her hand on the doorknob, Avery could sense the heat radiating off of Seth, but touched his broad shoulder anyway. “Okay...I’ll…I’ll see you at five then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth deflated. Looking to Avery, he considered the overwhelming anxiety flooding her pretty face, and checked his temper, chiding himself for not being more attentive to her needs. “Of course.” Glancing around to ensure none of her colleagues were in the vicinity, Seth cupped Avery’s cheek with a large hand and swept in for a tender kiss. “I’m sorry. Yes. I’ll be here then. I love you, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Avery squeezed his arm through the blue fabric. “Thank you. I love you, too. Have a good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth grinned after her as Avery ascended the steps to work before driving off to his own station. When he returned that afternoon, even before she entered the car, Seth spotted the signs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loose tendril of crimson hanging from her typically severe bun. Lines of panic around her mouth he didn’t remember. Avery’s fingers endlessly twisting, twisting, twisting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day?” Seth imagined this might be a supremely stupid question as he peeled away from the curb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um…” Puffing out her cheeks, Avery slumped in the seat. “I...filled out my evidence report wrong. I thought it was 2015 for some dumbass reason. Accidentally misplaced the keys to my cuffs and had to ask Damien to help. And…” With an attempt at a laugh, Avery shrugged, but nothing about her demeanor came off carefree. “I walked around with my fly open for an hour after lunch and no one thought to tell me. So that’s just...great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corner of his mouth ticking up, Seth bobbed his head. “I’m sorry. Someone should’ve mentioned it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Avery sighed in defeat as the city flitted by out the window. “How was your day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth paused, crushing the steering wheel in his huge hands as they came to a stop light. “I used the wrong form of ‘there’ in an email to the commissioner…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth hanging open in silence, Avery gawked at the earthquake of shame distorting Seth’s visage and her breath hitched. Perhaps this would be a small nothingness to anyone else. And Avery knew the Commissioner likely didn’t even notice Seth’s minuscule error. But for Seth, fastidious in the extreme, to not only make such a common mistake, but to miss the word in one of his double edits Avery knew he took the time to do with each and every email before clicking send, betrayed the depths of his unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Seth, it’s…” Avery combed her fingers through his chestnut waves and Seth blinked, but focused on the road. “We...we all do that. It’s okay...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His big hand left the wheel. Something Avery knew Seth hated, citing the lack of safety. But he entwined their fingers all the same as he pulled into the garage and cleared his throat. “Yes, you’re right.” Seth nodded, mouth tight and gaze forward. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery disappeared into the bathroom. Seth removed his jacket, his tie. Told himself he wouldn’t look at his watch. 300 seconds never seemed so long in his life. Completing the tiny circuit around the kitchen island for he-didn’t-know-which-time, Seth broke and glanced at his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twelve minutes passed. Seth stared at the closed door. Avery’s lack of emergence made his heart thump, his teeth clench. Perhaps the test was simply faulty…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery stepped out, stick held in a wad of toilet paper and gnawing at her cheek. Seth forgot to breathe as he stared at her downcast face. “It’s positive…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of her whisper indiscernible, Seth merely nodded when she raised her face, muscles of his neck somehow forgetting their occupation despite knowing how to swallow, presumably since his own birth. “Alright…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood across from one another in silence. Realizing the test served its purpose, Avery broke off and threw it in the kitchen trash before nearing Seth, rubbing an elbow with her opposite hand. “We...should we sit down? Talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s…” Bobbing his head altogether too quickly, Seth cleared his throat. Cleared it again, and motioned toward the couch. “Right. Yes. Good. Let’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balanced next to Avery on the cushions, Seth tapped his thick thighs. Waited. Watched. But eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m...I’ll take your lead on this, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well…” Avery folded her legs under herself, blinking. “I thought about it today. A lot, and, um...well. I know...I know we never talked about it. With...us.” In truth, Avery and Seth didn’t discuss future plans much, partially because they rejoiced in the present, and partially because Avery feared she might scare him away. “But...I’ve always wanted kids. That’s...that’s why I haven’t taken the sergeant’s exam…” Green eyes sliding over to Seth, Avery lifted a shoulder. “You know, in case...then I could leave the force. Find something...safer. Or maybe switch to a desk job full time. Whatever…” Seth stared at her, features a flat portrait. Sometimes she wished she could shake him like an etch-a-sketch. “So I...I want...to keep it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth slowly bobbed his head. A strange buzzing started in a distant corner of his brain he couldn’t quite identify. “Alright…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery saw his hesitation. The lack of enthusiasm. The tight pink lips. The immobile boulders of fists on Seth’s knees. Swallowing hard, her eyes fell to the floor. “You...you don’t have to be involved, Seth. It’s fine...I know...I know we never… And you didn’t…” Shaking her head, Avery sighed and looked to the ceiling, blinking, hoping to curtail the brimming tears. “I can do this myself. It’s okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth allowed himself sixty seconds. He feared that would be too long, but he needed the minute and couldn’t process any faster. In that time he opened, rifled, closed; dozens, perhaps hundreds of files in his hyper-organized brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery…” Taking her hand, Seth squeezed, trying to keep his voice gentle. “I...I want to. I’ll...yes. Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery turned and upon seeing his resolved expression her emerald eyes flooded, covering her face. “You don’t…” Lungs failing, Avery shook her head and wept. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Sure, she was supposed to cry. But joyful tears. Rushing into each other's arms. Jumping up and down. Excitable plans and picking out names and colors and clothes. Not...this. “You don’t want it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...oh Avery, I…” Seth didn’t know what to do, what to say. One of the multitude of reasons why he liked Avery was she rarely cried. The time she slammed her hand in the car door, though Seth could easily remedy that one. When he accompanied her to the funeral of a fallen colleague with whom she’d been especially close. Even if Seth’s words of comfort in grief left something to be desired, at least then, they both understood the same fears, the same mourning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this... This moisture decorating her cheeks baffled Seth and he reeled. Scooting a hair closer on the couch, Seth didn’t know how to explain. Seth wasn’t opposed to a baby, per se. Babies weren’t the problem. But fatherhood… That could be...complicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s own father, icy in the extreme and never far from the office, didn’t impart a good example. And as Seth mulled over their predicament during his reports today, he couldn’t ignore the striking similarities in his own disposition. The thought of imposing the same lonely, silent existence he endured; finding solace in numbers, in books, because ink on a page could never disappoint the way people inevitably would, on a child of his own, left Seth vaguely nauseous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Seth tried, scooping Avery into his powerful arms. “Oh baby...please, please don’t cry…” Upon reflection, Seth wondered if he would have to amend his term of endearment as folded Avery’s sniffling head to his solid chest and tucked her under his chin. “It’s...I want...you. We’ll...we’ll figure it out. I’m not going anywhere. Please...just...it’ll be alright. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery hugged Seth’s soft middle, drying her face on his immaculate shirtfront. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Seth closed the circle of his embrace, touching a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll approach it...efficiently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure what Seth meant by this statement, Avery soon found out. Though Seth continued to worry he wouldn’t be the world’s warmest parent, he knew one thing: he could be the best informed. Devouring every book, every article, medical journal, podcast; hell, blurb he stumbled across in the lifestyle section of the newspaper, Seth became a walking encyclopedia when it came to pregnancy and childrearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within two weeks, after Avery confirmed the existence of their baby-to-be and her doctor removed the IUD, Seth’s amassing load of facts started to become a bit...tedious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you taken your prenatal vitamin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any nausea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your appetite?” As Seth hammered her with questions, pink lips pursed and fingers poised over his Dozerpad, Avery longed for her physician, a relaxed, middle aged woman who allowed her to go at her own pace. Avery silently thanked whichever deity responsible for Seth not entering medical school, the idea of patients being subjected to his bedside manner terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, Seth. You just watched me eat breakfast. Can we get in the shower now?” Avery removed her shirt in an effort to distract him, but Seth’s relentless hail of facts continued as he shed his clothes and followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way, I looked into it…” Tall frame climbing in behind her, Avery wanted nothing more than to unwind beneath the warm stream before the hassles of the job hit for the day, but clearly Seth wouldn’t allow this as he scrubbed a loofa over her back. “We may have to adjust some of our...activities. Until you deliver. For safety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking droplets from her eyelashes, Avery looked back over her shoulder. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathplay.” Seth’s cobalt eyes lingered on the swanlike line of her neck. Thirty weeks. Plus however long it took for Avery to feel sexual again following the birth. He could wait. “Out. Restricting the blood flow to your brain, to the fetus…” Avery heartily disliked how Seth referred to their upcoming child as ‘the fetus,’ but she knew he liked to be technical and tried not to take it personally. “Too risky. Also…” Casting his gaze away, Seth swallowed. “Slapping. Rigging. Best avoided…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery turned around, smoothing back her damp hair. “Wait...I get the breathplay, obviously, but…” Tilting her head, Avery frowned. “Why wouldn’t you be able to tie me up anymore? What could go wrong if my wrists and ankles are bound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching for the shampoo as an excuse to hide his expression, Seth muttered indistinctly. “Circulation… Just… We should wait…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth.” Avery grabbed his chin until he met her eye line, frowning. “Don’t fucking do the Madonna/whore thing to me, I swear to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sighing, Avery let her head fall, water cascading over them in quiet as she composed her thoughts. “I...I still want you to keep fucking me. Hard. And rough. I mean…” Avery rolled her eyes and spun a wrist in the air. “Yeah, of course. We’ll be responsible. But...I…” Fingers slicking down his firm chest, Avery looked at Seth imploringly as she trickled through the damp dark curlicues of hair. “I still want us to be...us, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crooked grin floating to his face, Seth nodded, bending down to capture Avery’s lips. “Alright.” Large hands moving to her hips with the intent of showing her he planned to do just that, Seth paused. “But if your doctor insists you need pelvic rest at any point, we’ll need to avoid penetrative sex because--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up.” Avery kissed him fiercely, and Seth pummeled her into the shower wall with his normal, ruthless ardor that morning before they dressed and left for their respective precincts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But try as he might to take Avery’s words to heart, Seth simply couldn’t see her quite the same way anymore. Even when he did manage to follow through to her begging cries for slaps, spanks, he didn’t fool Avery. She clocked the tempered velocity, the dampened power behind his wide palm. And Avery didn’t know how to tell Seth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I miss the sting…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Seth didn’t know how to tell Avery of his spiderwebbing fears. No longer limited to his own ineptitude, Seth originally thought there could be no such thing as too much research.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The internet proved Seth wrong. Ectopic pregnancies. Botched caesareans. Birth defects of every stomach churning variety; haunted his dreams, his days. Seth didn’t share these concerns with Avery, determined to reduce her stress, to create the most beneficial environment possible in which she could blossom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But night after night, he laid beside Avery. Sleepless. Panicked. A thousand different gruesome scenarios whorling through his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only time Seth’s fingers graced Avery’s neck in those weeks was to fearfully check her pulse. Though she slumbered soundly, breath audible and chest rising with regularity. Seth needed to feel the life thrumming within Avery. Needed to reassure himself of her well being. Needed to know she would be safe before he could close his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>End of the first trimester on the horizon, they sat down to a dinner of steamed salmon, vegetables, and brown rice. Though Avery endlessly appreciated Seth’s willingness to cook, the stringent health food wore her down, and she often snuck a burger on her lunch break when she knew he wouldn’t be the wiser. Seth quietly reached into his pocket, sliding a small, black velvet box across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery stared. Seth continued to lift bites of rice to his wide mouth, fork in a death grip and unable to look at Avery as his tongue, his throat, didn’t seem to know how to function. “Seth, is…” Cracking the lid, all oxygen vacated Avery’s lungs, the entire room. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ring. A beautiful ring. One many women would cry with joy to receive from a man they purported to love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, a silver band. A princess cut diamond in a commonplace setting. Generic. Cookie cutter. Though Avery wanted Seth, wanted a life with him forever. In that moment, she recognized, he didn’t know her at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he did, Seth would be down on one knee. Would be holding her hand. Asking. Smiling. They wouldn’t be gawking at cooling food in silence awkwardly waiting for resolution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth…” Avery closed the box and looked over, her mouth firm but eyes soft. “Do you really want this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rolling of Seth’s sharp jaw slowed as he forced the resistant lump of rice down his pale throat. “I want you, Avery.” Seth glanced at the ring for what felt like a long time before bobbing his head. “I’ll...I’ll do anything to keep you. If this is what you want, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin falling, Avery pushed the ring back toward Seth’s elbow. “I don’t want someone to marry me because they feel obligated, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Avery, I--” Seth dropped his fork and blinked, seeking words he did not possess. “I...I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing her arms, Avery shut her eyes. “You know, Seth…” Avery shifted, face turning away, vitriol bubbling behind her teeth. “Would it kill you to sound like you mean it when you say that? Just once? Fuck, I swear your software needs an upgrade sometimes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sculpted jaw hanging, in their time together Avery teased, taunted, could even be playfully bitchy when the occasion called for it. But cruelty...never. And after his somewhat fumbling proposal, though the best he could do within his limitations, being rejected, Seth flared white hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Voice flowing with magma, Seth gripped the table in his big hands. “What you expect from me here, Avery. I’m trying. I love you. I love you! How many ways can I fucking say it before you believe me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you fucking show it, Seth?” Avery exploded, hormones aflame and hopping to her feet. “Huh? Do you care about me, like, at all? Do you? Because I swear…” Yanking at her own hair and shaking her head in exasperation, Avery stomped a foot. “I’d be amazed if you could describe me to a damn sketch artist half the time! You didn’t know I wanted kids because you never ask about me! About who I am, my dreams, my goals! Seth, we…” Fingers splayed and shaking alongside her reddening face, Avery stood, aghast. “All we do is fuck! And talk about work! And I...I need more than this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what the fuck, Avery?!” Seth knocked the table aside two feet as he jumped to his feet, cutlery scattering as he fumed. “Why didn’t you say anything? If you were so fucking unhappy...it’s...you’ve been letting me treat you like an asshole for a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>YEAR?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make this my fault!” Yelling in his bestial face, Avery’s eyes overflowed and she hated them for their betrayal. “I...I don’t know how to talk to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands aloft in dismay, Seth rolled his cobalt eyes before shouting. “Why not? What’s so hard about asking me to pay more attention to you? I would’ve done it! Happily! Why the fuck didn’t you just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAY SOMETHING, AVERY?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you scare me!” Avery’s words echoed through the kitchen. She covered her mouth, but she couldn’t take them back. Couldn’t hide their truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shelf of Seth’s shoulders broke. Head tilting, Seth leaned in, voice splintered. “I do? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery bit her lip and hugged herself, shifting back on her heels. “Sometimes…” She whispered. “A little…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Avery…” Seth extended a sizable hand and stepped forward, but stopped. Touching Avery now didn’t seem right. Part of him wondered if it ever would again. “I’m sorry. I...I never…” Throat tight, and nostrils flaring, Seth blinked rapidly. “I never want you to be afraid of me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Avery covered her weeping face. And Seth’s heart shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby, no, no…” Lassoing her into his strong arms, Seth urgently kissed the top of her head, tears falling into her auburn mane. “Don’t...don’t apologize to me for this. Fuck, Avery...I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Please. Tell me. Tell me how I can fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery hugged Seth’s love handles, sniffling. “I...just...when you yell…” Squeezing him tighter, Avery nestled into the warmth of Seth’s solid chest. “And it’s...if it’s not during sex, I...I get so...nervous. I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Seth bobbed his head, embracing her near. “Okay. I’ll work on it. I promise. Just...please. Tell me. If I...if I ever make you uncomfortable, Avery. I…” Dew leaking from the corners of his uneven eyes as he burrowed into Avery’s red hair and breathed in her scent, Seth’s words were hardly discernible through his weeping. “I don’t want to hurt you. I am so in love with you, Avery. Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And from then on Seth did work on corralling his temper. In a way…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth screamed more at his subordinates in an effort to let off steam when Avery wouldn’t be present. Researched a handful of breathing techniques, though he thought most of them inane. Added kickboxing to his fitness regimen. Avery liked this last addition especially, though she couldn’t fathom how Seth’s legs could get even more gorgeous. And over the next week or so, Avery and Seth settled into a new, if somewhat stumbling, cadence, preparing for the next chapter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would remind folks to read the tags again before proceeding with this chapter, as the content may be upsetting for some.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An urgent shake of his broad shoulder. Light on. Avery’s voice, panicked, breath high and tight. “Seth...Seth, wake up.”</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?” Seth rolled over and even through his bleariness, Avery’s mask of terror broke through. “Avery?”</p><p>“Seth, I…” Lifting the sheet, Avery shook her head. Too fast. Too scared. “Something’s wrong. I...I think….I think I need to go to the hospital. Now.”</p><p>Seth looked. Sapphire eyes expanding, he thought he might vomit from horror. “Alright, um, just…” Leaping from the bed, Seth pulled on sweatpants backwards and Avery started to stand. “No!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice but the anxiety cranked Seth to high voltage. “Baby, don’t...don’t move. I got you. Hang on…”</p><p>Seth gathered Avery up, blankets, sheets, and all. Snatching his keys, he didn’t even bother locking the door, racing to the elevator as quickly as possible without the risk of dropping the precious cargo in his powerful arms, without jostling her fragile body overmuch. </p><p>“Okay, okay…” Delicately folding Avery in the front seat, for the first time in his life, Seth decimated the speed limit on the way to Bellevue, grateful for the cherry top he kept in the backseat as he roared through stop lights, hollering out the window at anyone who dared impede his path.</p><p>“Avery, talk to me.” Seth drove without his license in his pocket that night and didn’t even realize as one hand clutched the wheel, the other frantically stuttering over her face, her arms. “Baby, how are you? How do you feel? What’s going on?”</p><p>Wincing, Avery adjusted herself and nodded. “It...Seth…” Avery hissed in a breath and held the air, clutching her abdomen. “Seth...it hurts.”</p><p>Seth needed to remind himself not to add to her pain by squeezing her hand too tight. “Alright. Avery... We...we’re almost there. Just hang on. Okay? Alright?”</p><p>Arriving at the hospital, Seth raced the bundle of Avery inside. They carted her away immediately, and left Seth lost. Hovering around the nurses station. Demanding updates. Avery’s condition. How the situation progressed. Something. Anything.</p><p>But they kept telling Seth the same thing. And he needed <em> information </em>. Seth began shouting. Badge at home on his bedside table, they didn’t care that this crazed man’s static voice claimed to be that of a police captain. </p><p>When volume and intimidation got him nowhere, Seth barreled toward the double doors of the ICU. Four orderlies were needed to restrain Seth’s broad, begging body. </p><p>Screaming, screaming, screaming. “<em> AVERY!” </em></p><p>Sedating Seth against his will, he slumped in the waiting area. Listless, his pulse thumped to the beat of the syllables of Avery’s name. </p><p>Finally a doctor emerged. Seth rose on jellied limbs. Wavering after him down the hall, hardly absorbing the words, the questions. Not noticing the past tense in, ‘Were you the father?’</p><p>Avery lay curled on her side on the hospital bunk, hiding her face in the pillow as Seth entered. Never before did he witness her so small, so broken.</p><p>They clung together beneath the fluorescents. Bodies wracked with sobs for a loss neither could explain nor accept. </p><p>Seth called in sick. Stayed awake until his body shook with the dehydration of caffeine and Avery traced over his left brow, frowning at the heavy lid winking closed. “Seth, you need to sleep…”</p><p>Cheek on the sheets and fingers interlaced, Seth wouldn’t leave until they discharged Avery. The staff came, explaining about visiting hours. Regulations. But after two minutes beneath Seth’s piercing gaze, his territorial growl, they scattered, returning only to hurriedly toss extra pillows and blankets in their direction and avoiding the mournful room whenever possible.</p><p>Seth brought Avery home. Avery went to bed. Laid. Stared. Thought. As much as he wanted to, Seth couldn’t take any more time off of work. But leaving Avery home alone, when she neither moved nor spoke for days at a time, made him...nervous.</p><p>Seth didn’t know how to help. He asked. “I’m fine.” A faraway voice replied, looking past him as though Seth were the ghost, and not Avery. “I’m just tired.”</p><p>But Seth didn’t think she rested much at all. Though recumbent, Avery remained too still, too quiet. Breath shallow even in the dead of night. Seth stared at her sorrowful curve in the darkness, powerless.</p><p>Bringing her food, Seth hoped to stoke Avery to movement, to alertness. And she ate. Some. But he noticed the supplies in the refrigerator didn’t deplete during his workdays. Avery merely fed herself to appease Seth’s watchful gaze.</p><p>Trying to coax her with her favorite ice cream. A puzzle. Even a dance (though Seth severely doubted Avery to be in the mood for such a thing, he knew how much she loved the activity, constantly begging him and Seth never agreeing) but to no avail. Each and every time, Seth heard the same words. “No thanks. I’m tired.”</p><p>Until one night, Seth adrift in the delirium between waking and sleeping, he jumped when Avery nestled into the long line of his body. “Oh! Avery? Are--”</p><p>Crying. Tears, hot and wet, streamed down her face as she wrapped herself around Seth, trembling. “I...I…” Avery choked on her words, strangled by days worth of a merciless spectre whispering poison into her prone ears. “<em> I’m sorry! I’m-I’m so-I’m so sorry!” </em></p><p>“Avery…” Confused, Seth timidly patted her hitching back. “What...I...what? You...you don’t have anything to be sorry for. What’s going on?”</p><p>“<em> The IUD!” </em> Sobs impeding her breathing, Seth could barely understand her smothered in his firm chest. “I...I should’ve gotten it taken out s-sooner! And I-I was eating garbage. And-and not telling you. And I...I had a cigarette once. <em> It’s all my fault! I-I killed our baby! Fuck! Seth, I'm so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” </em></p><p>“Oh Avery, no, no…” Seth rubbed consoling circles into her back, planting a kiss to her forehead. Comforting her with reason, with facts, seemed the best option. “None of that could cause this. B--” Stopping himself, Seth swallowed. “Avery, I’ve looked into it. These things just...happen. Sometimes. There’s nothing anyone can do to prevent it. It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. It just…” Seth squeezed her shivering body, rocking Avery gently back and forth, back and forth in his strong arms until air returned to her lungs. “It just happened. And I’m so sorry, Avery. I’m sorry you have to go through this. You don’t deserve it.”</p><p>Gradually calming, Avery whispered against Seth’s shirt in the darkness. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Seth petted over her mussed scarlet tresses. “I’m sure. It’s not your fault. Just...a terrible thing that happens to some people.”</p><p>Nuzzling into the solace of Seth’s warmth, Avery looped her hands beneath his broad shoulders. “Okay…”</p><p>Avery quieted, Seth didn’t realize how badly he missed her presence these past few days. Fingers trickling over her waist, Seth sighed, an additional idea of consolation popping into his mind. “And well...what with all the fighting and everything, maybe we weren’t ready. Perhaps it’s for the best.”</p><p>Avery froze. Peeling herself away from Seth as though his body were radioactive, she flipped on the lamp. For the first time in a week, Seth saw light behind Avery’s eyes. But not the kind he wanted. “What the hell did you just say?”</p><p>“Oh, I…” Palms pressing into the mattress, Seth sat up to join Avery, clearing his throat. “I just thought…”</p><p>“What?” Voice a blade and gaze to match, Avery’s blood pounded in her skull as she took in Seth’s nervous expression. “What did you just think?”</p><p>“Well, we…” Licking his lips, Seth’s nostrils flared, alarm bells ringing in his head. “We...we were arguing. So much. And...and...you know. We didn’t plan for...you to get pregnant, so...I just…” Seth squirmed, cobalt eyes ping ponging around the room. “That’s why I said it...might be...for the better...maybe…”</p><p>Seth didn’t see it coming, but he sure as hell felt the sting. A dainty palm cracked across his prominent cheekbone with vicious velocity. Blinking, Seth saw Avery’s flooded face erupting in rage. “How fucking <em> dare </em> you say me losing my baby is for the best!” Avery shuffled backward off the bed, swiping a wrist through her woe and suppressing a sob. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I…” Shaking her head, Avery turned away and stormed toward the closet. “Fuck you, Seth. This is over. I’m done.”</p><p>Openmouthed horror encased Seth as he watched Avery dig a bag from the bottom shelf, blindly packing shirts, socks, anything she could reach. “Avery, wait…” Seth stood, following her about the room as she ripped open drawer after drawer from the dresser. “Please, I...I didn’t mean...that came out wrong…”</p><p>Avery didn’t respond, jumping into a pair of leggings before stomping to the bathroom to shove an armful of toiletries on top of her bursting luggage. “Please...Avery…” Seth didn’t want to touch her, to grab her arm. Even he knew in this moment those actions would only stoke the flames. “Can...can we just talk about this? I… Don’t go. That...I’m sorry. I fucked up. Please…”</p><p>But Avery pushed past him to the living room, fury carrying her feet to the doorway. “Avery, wait, <em> wait!” </em> Seth jogged after her, eyes glassy and voice cracking. “Avery! Please! I love you! Don’t go! I love you so much! I’m sorry! <em> Please! </em>I’ll do anything! Just...don’t…” Shaking his head, Seth’s eyelids fell, fists aloft as he let out a breath, aggravated at his own words. “Don’t go.”</p><p>Stepping into her shoes, Avery said nothing and reached for the door. Desperate, Seth planted a large hand to the wood. “No.”</p><p>Avery’s green eyes crystalized with ice, but they were nothing compared to her voice as she glowered. “Really? You’re not going to let me leave, you asshole?”</p><p>“Avery, just…” Cords of his neck working in anguish, Seth’s azure gaze implored, but discovered no mercy. “Just please. Let’s talk about this. Don’t leave. I love you so m--”</p><p>“Well I fucking <em> hate you!” </em>Two palms hit his firm chest with astounding strength, propelling Seth backward. Seth wished he could write off Avery’s words as heated nonsense. As the speech of someone irrationally upset. But her face, her eyes, held a truth which made him sick. And he knew no one else could be blamed but himself. “I’m fucking leaving! I never want to see you again!” </p><p>“Avery…” Seth’s shattered call followed her into the hallway for a half second before the door slammed in her wake.</p><p>Stunned, Seth stood. Stared. He didn’t really remember the next hour. But he regretted his reaction the next day. Sizable hands broken and throbbing, unable to even grip his Dozerpad properly. The first noise complaint for screaming to his landlord over which Seth couldn’t be proud. And he lost track of how many holes in the sheetrock. Forced to leave them gaping until his splintered paws healed and he could patch over the evidence of his wrath, the dozens of hollow eyes staring back every day to remind Seth he would be forever, deservedly alone.</p><p>Seth tried everything. Texts? Calls? Ignored. Sending flowers? Avery’s favorite ice cream? Even a handwritten letter, which, flowery language and romantic sentiments not being his strong suit, probably wouldn’t have landed well regardless. But all thrown in the trash.</p><p>Eventually Seth admitted defeat, arranging to stay away from the apartment for a couple of days so Avery could move out unbothered. She appreciated this concession on his part. And after, they both hobbled off, two broken people doing what they could to get on with their lives.</p><p>Seth never heard from Avery. Until one night, three a.m. and long since asleep, his phone rang. “Dozerman.”</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>In his slumber-addled state he didn’t immediately recognize the small, timid voice on the other line. “Yes? Who is--” Brain catching up to his mouth, Seth shot up, blinking in the darkness. “Avery? Avery? Is...what’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s--”</p><p>“I’m fine, Seth. Calm...calm down.” Avery didn’t sound fine. “I...I just...can I come over?”</p><p>Looking at the lateness of the hour, Seth swallowed. “Yes. Of course. Do you need me to come get you? Are you safe? Avery, if something’s--”</p><p>“No, really, I…” Cutting him off again, her voice sounded strange, distant. “I’m okay. I’ll be there soon. Thanks. Bye.”</p><p>Even with his hyper-efficient method, Seth barely squeezed in a shower and time to select the blue henley Avery bought which, she insisted, made him look handsome. Not until later did Seth compute this likely meant Avery waited somewhere near his apartment, fighting with herself over whether or not to contact him in the height of her emotions.</p><p>Opening the door, perhaps Seth’s imagination lied, but Avery looked...different. Tired. Skin bearing a gray tinge. A purpling beneath her pretty eyes. Lankness to her typically glossy hair. Seth didn’t know, but he bore these signs of misery, too. The fade of his spirit so gradual even his exacting eye couldn’t register the change.</p><p>“Hey…” Avery chewed her lip. Stared at the floor.</p><p>“Hello.” Wanting to ask her how she was, how she’d been, what she’d been doing, and a million other things, Seth settled for the one question which nagged the most. “Avery...what’s wrong?”</p><p>Arms wrapped around herself, Avery simply shook her head. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Bobbing his head, Seth stepped aside, voice low. “Yes. Of course…”</p><p>Avery took three steps. Into her former home, her former life. And stopped, feet glued to a spot she passed over countless times before. In work boots rushing after Seth each morning. In sexy heels as he playfully bent her over every surface. In socks as she danced while doing the dusting, unaware Seth watched and giggled from the hallway.</p><p>Avery never thought she’d be back. “I’m...I’m sorry I called…”</p><p>“Please don’t apologize.” Seth approached hesitantly. “It’s really good to see you, Avery. But, why--”</p><p>Before he could get another word out, Avery slammed into him like a truck, hands tearing and lips voracious. “I just...I need you.”</p><p>“Alright…” Seth nodded insistently, heart beating a tattoo into his firm chest as he locked her into his strong arms, thirsty for her body, her scent, her touch. “Yes. Right. Good.”</p><p>Hooking his hands beneath her thighs, Seth hauled Avery to the bedroom, mouths a knot and limbs a tumble as they fell onto the mattress. Seth didn’t care about taking his time, about teasing, about power play. He wanted nothing more than to please Avery, and make up for all the months, all the hurts, with every facet of his broad body.</p><p>But after quickly dispatching her clothes and his own, when Seth’s pink lips skipped away from Avery’s mouth and down, his destination clear, she grabbed at him and mewled. “No, just…” Avery shook her head feverishly. “I just want you inside. Right now. <em> Please, Seth! Please!” </em></p><p>“Alright, alright…” Shivering, Seth craned his neck and rummaged in the bedside drawer.</p><p>“No, please. I just...I just want to feel you.” Avery squeezed his carved forearm, and then when given no choice but to explain, she regretted stopping Seth. “I...I’m on the pill now. It should be okay…”</p><p>Seth fingered the condom, casting his eyes away. “I’m...I’m sorry, Avery. I...haven’t been tested recently. I think this is...necessary.”</p><p>“Oh…” Gleaning his meaning, Avery ached that Seth saw no recourse but to go back to utilizing sex workers to meet his needs, the extent of his self loathing boundless. “Yeah, I...okay…”</p><p>Rolling the condom down, Seth shamefully whispered, “I’m sorry…” and he regretted every instance over their separation where he couldn’t contain himself which prevented him from being that much closer to the woman he loved.</p><p>“It’s okay…” Avery painted her fingers over the dark hair on Seth’s forearm, reminding him how soothing her simple gestures could be.</p><p>Not trusting himself to respond with more than a nod, Seth guided Avery onto her back, eyes locked in the darkness. </p><p>Pressed to her entrance, Seth’s gaze asked, the bob of Avery’s head answered, and he inched forward meditatively, recording every piece of data about the moment. How Avery stretched to accommodate his thick cock, her warm wetness snug, as if created for Seth and Seth alone. How her plump lips parted in a stuttered gasp, like when she cackled at him after Seth told the story of a young arrestee who casually asked, ‘What’s Gucci?’ only for Seth to immediately recite facts about the fashion design company, oblivious to the wayward teen’s true goal of simply trying to say, ‘How’s it going?’ </p><p>Avery’s eyes, like blades of grass before a persistent breeze, as Seth sheathed himself to the hilt. Her fingertips, ten points of increasing, wanting, unbelievable pressure over his pale skin as her voice enveloped him in the heady smoke. “<em> Seth… </em>”</p><p>Seth imprinted each distinctive detail onto his brain. With utmost precision and purpose. Because as Seth retracted, even the mere couple of inches dividing their bodies hateful before he drove back into Avery’s intoxicating heat, he knew this may be his last chance.</p><p>Firm arm snaking between them, Seth languorously pet her clit in time with his rolling hips, weaving to Avery’s mouth with moans both pained and pleasured before he broke away to scan her face. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Avery breathed, rotating her pelvis against Seth and syncing to their old rhythm. She couldn’t believe the ease with which they retraced their steps. “You feel so good, Seth. Keep going…”</p><p>Seth didn’t want to speak. Didn’t want to say the things which roiled in his mind, his heart, since the day Avery stormed out the door and out of his life. But as control abandoned them both, humping hectic and hungry for the finish line despite their mutual desire to savor the act, Seth couldn’t hold back.</p><p>“<em> Oh Avery! Yes! Yes, baby! I missed you so much! Fuck! Fuck! </em> ” Seth cradled her head near, mouths crashing and colliding and separating as a violent ocean of passion, depths brimming with the beseeching words of his hallowed soul. “ <em> Fuck! Avery...I love you so much! Baby, I’m so sorry! Fuck! Come back! Please...I...I know...I know I fucked up. Just please, baby. Don’t fucking leave me again...please, Avery! Please!” </em></p><p>Propelled up and down on the mattress as she constricted around his barrelling cock yet again, Avery tried to lose herself in her own shrieks. Tried not to hear Seth. Tried to tell herself she wanted him to just fuck her, wanted him to stop talking. But she didn’t. Avery needed each and every whimpered syllable from his quivering pink lips to mend her brokenness, the drops falling onto her face from above a balm to her tormented spirit.</p><p>“<em> Oh Avery! Baby! Please! Please! </em> ” Balancing their foreheads together, Seth’s huge hand spun faster, his hips pounded harder. He couldn’t erase the past, but he could do this. Seth could try. “ <em> Avery! I love you! Please! I wanna make you feel so good! Let...let me make it better...I can...I can make you feel better...I promise! Please! I’m sorry! Just… </em> ” Avery didn’t know if he shook from sobs or his impending orgasm as Seth’s powerful arms coiled her into a crushing embrace and he plowed her into the mattress, voice reedy and wailing. “ <em> Just stay! Don’t go, baby! I’ll do anything! Stay with me! Fuck! Avery! Fuck! I love you! Baby! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” </em></p><p>Pelvis nailing her down once, twice, three times; Seth trembled a deluge out of his sapphire eyes and onto her cheeks, her neck, her hair, as he and Avery swayed back and forth, a cocoon of misery which may never be sated.</p><p>When they eventually unraveled, Avery silently tucking herself back into the warm curve of Seth’s firm yet supple body, they laid in silence. Seth held her too close. Uncomfortable for sleep. But Avery allowed him this small burden. Waited until his strong arms limped with slumber to adjust herself and spent hours lying quite in the blue moonlight, tracing the refined lines of Seth’s hands, thinking.</p><p>Seth woke early the next morning. Cold sheets, a colder heart.</p><p>A note on the bedside stand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seth, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t fair of me to come last night. Thank you for being here for me. But I can’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Avery. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To this day, the next hour remained a blur. But the consequences were clear enough. Seated in urgent care, hands throbbing, for weeks Seth could barely even hold his Dozerpad. Lying to everyone at work about an attempted mugging and fist fight. Garnering a noise complaint from his super for screaming, unable to be proud of this for the first time. </p><p>But worst of all were the dozens of holes punched in the plaster of his walls. Unable to fix them with his damaged fingers, their gaping maws greeted Seth each day, hollow eyes following him through his home, laughing, jeering as they reminded Seth of his rancorous solitude.</p><p>Avery gone, and for good, left Seth in jagged shards. And even with all his experience assembling puzzles, Seth couldn’t imagine putting himself back together into a picture worth saving.</p><p>Glass in a pincer grip, Seth blinked out of his reverie, the level of his scotch hardly changed. Try as he might, Seth couldn’t enjoy getting drunk, even if he needed the fog.</p><p>But...other vices did indeed appeal to Seth. Discarding the liquor, he picked up his Dozerpad, entering his admin password into the precinct website. After a few clicks and a few notes, scooping up his keys, Seth headed down to the garage.</p><p>As the Sonata slowed before the familiar street, Seth chided himself for driving with alcohol in his system. Though not close to over the limit, his personal rule was never to get behind the wheel after even one drink. But Seth intended to break many rules tonight, apparently. What could one more hurt? </p><p>Parking, Seth strolled up, large hands in his pockets and donning what he hoped would be a disarming smile. “Hello there.”</p><p>“Hey baby.” Smacking her gum obnoxiously, bleach bottle blonde hair piled high and augmented breasts on brazen display, in truth, she wasn’t Seth’s type in the slightest. But that didn’t matter. Not for this. “How’re you doing tonight?”</p><p>“Quite well, and yourself?” </p><p>She shrugged, shifting her weight to the other stiletto before hitching her purple purse higher up her shoulder. “I’m good. So...you lookin’ for a date?”</p><p>“Yes.” Eyes glittering black in the shadows, Seth’s smirk blossomed. “How much?”</p><p>“You a cop?”</p><p>“No.” Seth effortlessly lied. Besides, if she was stupid enough to think that old trick held true, she deserved to get caught. Again. “Just want a good time. Do you do submission? Kink?”</p><p>Blowing a bubble which obscured half of her painted face, she nodded. “You can pay for it, I’ll do it, baby. No problem.”</p><p>“Excellent.” </p><p>Unearthing his wallet, once they agreed on the price, Seth ushered her back to his car, long press-on nails combing through his dark hair. “What’s your name, honey?”</p><p>“Stan.” Another fib, but Seth knew it didn’t matter. She would call him ‘sir’ anyway. And even though he already knew the answer, Seth smiled malevolently and patted her ass as he held the door open. “What’s yours?”</p><p>“Naomi…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Plunking down in bed with a pint of Karamel Sutra and a DVR full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forensic Files, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Avery wouldn’t tell, but she relished the evenings to herself without Slater. Not that she didn’t love him and the time they spent together, but she rarely got to be on her own, so when Slater worked the overnight, she indulged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway into the episode and ignoring her spoon scraping the bottom of her Ben and Jerry’s already, Avery’s phone vibrated on the bedside stand. Peeking at the screen, Avery’s breath caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Avery, this is Seth Dozerman. How are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sent from his personal cell, Avery froze. She considered deleting the message. Ignoring him entirely. But, cheeks hot at the intrusion after she looked forward to a few hours of relaxation, Avery’s thumbs raced over the keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought that would be clear from my previous text. I want to know how you are doing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No you don’t. Why are you texting me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes I do. Why would you say that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I know you. You don’t text for no reason. You hate chit chat. You only message if you have a purpose. And don’t think I haven’t realized you scheduled Craig for the late shift so you could get in touch when you know I’m alone. I know what you’re up to Seth. So go ahead. What the hell is it? Stop wasting my time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s uneven grin surfaced. Initially worried she would’ve blocked his number, Seth exhaled in relief that, though he obviously sparked Avery’s anger, she responded and remembered his habits with clarity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, fair enough. I miss you and I want to talk to you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery:</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t see why that’s my problem</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please? I just want to know you’re alright. We never talked about what happened. I worry about you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head falling back to the wall, Avery shut her eyes. Why did the dichotomy of this man entice her so? Telling herself to stay strong, be firm, Avery composed her response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I will anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Avery didn’t answer, Seth persisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you up to tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think we should be talking</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why not?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know why not</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth:</span>
  <em>
    <span> I do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t play dumb. I know exactly what you’re doing and so do you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe. Does that mean you don’t like it?</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery didn’t know. Didn’t know what she felt, what to say. So she tried for a change of subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like being bothered when I’m watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>Forensic Files</span>
  <em>
    <span> and trying to eat the ice cream you would never let me have, ha. How are you though? I suppose I can ask…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Seth hunkered down in bed, warmth spreading through his built chest at the thought of Avery enjoying her favorite show and treat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh come on, I let you have ice cream. In fact I remember ending up quite sticky on one occasion…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. Stop that right now or this is over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fair. In response to your previous question, I’m...not ideal. If you want an honest answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tapping the side of her phone, Avery chewed on her lip, murder and mayhem background noise as she contemplated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah? What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I call you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think that’s such a good idea</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please? It’s important. I just want to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery warred within before she lifted the remote and pressed mute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avery: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Whenever you’re ready.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the picture of her and Seth, Avery kissing his cheek and Seth purposefully maintaining a flat, unamused expression, popped up on her screen as his contact photo, Avery couldn’t help but smile, immediately followed by a twinge of guilt. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Avery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even these two simple words in his reserved, commanding tone flooded Avery with memories, with tingles, and part of her considered getting up, donning pajama pants and moving to the living room. Just to be safe… “Hey...so...what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, um…” Seth plucked at the sheets. Cleared his throat. “Well...I...I told you. About how I would like us to be together again.” Silence radiated over the line for so long Seth looked at his screen to make sure they didn’t lose the connection. “Avery? Are you still there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Voice tiny, Avery nodded. “I’m...I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well...I just. I just need to tell you some things. If you’re willing to listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again Avery fell quiet. “I’m listening…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, um…” Folding his lips under, Seth steeled himself for the speech ahead. “I...I miss you. Extremely. Without...without you Avery, I...I am not functioning. Well. At all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery’s weary sigh greeted him and Seth clutched the phone closer to his joined ear. “I’m sorry, Seth, but...I...this all kind of seems like bullshit to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Why do you think that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s ability to keep a genuinely curious tone without a hint of anger surprised her, and Avery clarified. “Well...if you’ve really been struggling to ‘function’ all this time, why come at me now, Seth? When you so conveniently catch me with Craig, huh? Honestly, I think you just want your old toy back because you saw someone else playing with it and got mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth hesitated. Fingers rattling over his thick thigh, he inhaled sharply. “Avery, can I show you something? Send you a picture?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what your dick looks like Seth…” Avery scoffed. “If you think that’s going to convince me, you’ve--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Chuckling weakly, Seth shook his head. “Not...not that. It’s...well, it’s a graph. I’ll...I’ll explain after I send it. Can I? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Phone buzzing in her palm, Avery put Seth on speaker and opened the attachment. A graph composed of at least a dozen squiggles, coded letters along the side, and numbers across the bottom, waited. “Okay Seth…” Avery sighed in defeat. “You’re going to have to explain. Because this looks like Klingon to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth grinned. “Alright, so, you see the Y axis? I’m sure you know I track my daily activities. Eating, hours slept, minutes exercised, hygiene--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember.” Avery smiled in spite of herself, able to guess what some of the abbreviations stood for now. “Okay, so this is a graph of that information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. From about six months before we broke up until now. Do you see that steep drop?” Avery did. Clear as day, every single color on the graph plummeted as if the stock market were tanking in a crisis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Avery nodded. “Uh huh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s when you left…” Seth murmured softly. After a beat of silence, during which Seth stared at his ceiling, blinking and trapping a breath in his solid chest, he continued. “You, um...obviously...in...in the month beforehand there’s...things are a bit...off. Too. With...with everything that...that happened. You can see that.” Avery scrolled, saw how much the awful events they shared affected Seth as well, and her eyes stung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, um...if...if you look at before. Where I was, when...when we...when you were here…” Seth licked his lips, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Well, I started therapy about a year ago...that helped. So the numbers, they’re...they’re a little better now...in...in some areas…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Seth, that’s…” Surprised, Avery gently suggested Seth seek counseling for his anger once or twice during their relationship, and though he said he’d think about it, nothing came to fruition. “That’s great. I’m...I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dew hitting his long eyelashes at her words, Seth’s broad grin appeared. “Thank you, Avery. That...that means a lot. Thanks.” Avery heard his waterlogged tone. The sniff. She covered her brow and inhaled, fighting back her own tears. “But, um...if...if you look at today. I’m...I’m still not normal. Well…” Seth chuckled in self deprecation. “I was never normal. But you know what I mean... Without you I just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wheeze. A sob. Seth slapped a big hand over his lips, rocking forward, eyes clenched as the phone shook against his ear. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry, Avery, I’ll...I’ll let you go. I didn’t...I didn’t mean to...to call you like this...this wasn’t...I didn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Seth, I…” For once Avery truly believed Seth didn’t want to manipulate, that his emotions were genuine. And her heart bled profusely for the only man in the world who could share her tragedy. “It’s okay. Just...just talk to me. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just, I just…” Drawing his shapely legs up to his chest, Seth made himself as small as possible, curling into a ball. Avery could barely understand his muffled sobs. “I just miss you so much! And I...I don’t know what to do. I...I know it...I know you don’t want me back. And you...you don’t even want to be talking to me right now. I know that. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I ruined everything. We were happy. So happy. And I...I…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noises like a starved creature undergoing torture poured from his beleagured being as Seth drained. “I ruined it! I ruined </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry...I didn’t deserve you in the first place. And I just...I just…” Seth sounded like he might choke on the enormity of his grief, and Avery wanted to calm him, to soothe, but she didn’t want to interrupt. “I need you. I don’t know what to do without you, Avery. I would do anything to get you back, anything. I just...just…” A few breaths, hitching at first, but eventually slowing, came over the line, and when Seth spoke again he sounded slightly more together. “I just miss you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Seth responded instantly, word thick but firm. “Don’t ever apologize to me, please. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m so sorry, Avery.” Plucking a tissue from the box on his bedside stand and folding the rectangle into a smaller and smaller square, Seth swiped the moisture from beneath his deep blue eyes. Seth summoned a breath of courage when Avery didn’t say anything. “Do you miss me? Even...even a little bit? Sometimes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The note of vulnerability in his question broke Avery. “Yeah…” She whispered, pulling the blanket higher as if she could hide from her own shame. “I do. A-a lot. I…” Avery swallowed and her voice wavered. “I miss you all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Seth sat up straight, blinking fresh rivulets of hope down his cheeks. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, I…” Avery gasped in a breath, hand over her eyes, speech tumbling out wet and distraught. “I...I don’t want to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbing his head, Seth’s square chin fell. “Yeah...I know you don’t, baby.” Seth swallowed. “I’m sorry…” Seth cradled the receiver closer and frowned. “I wish I could make you feel better. I miss...I miss holding you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss that too.” Avery hugged herself under the covers. “You...you always made me feel so safe...and warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Seth cleared his throat. “I...I really miss touching you, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Seth waited, prepared to apologize. But the tiniest of whispers answered. “Me too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Seth shuffled down in bed a little. “I...Avery, I miss putting my arms around you. Fuck...Avery, I want to kiss you so badly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Avery bit her lip. She turned off the TV. “I like the way you touch me, Seth. When you kiss me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breath speeding up, Seth began palming himself over his boxer briefs. “Really? Can I...Avery, I need to be on top of you. Fuck, baby, I miss you so much...let me...let me touch you...are you touching yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers breaching her panties, Avery nodded. “Yeah, I...yeah I am. Fuck, Seth...you feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, let me play with your pussy. I want to make you cum so badly. You have no idea how much I miss making you scream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck...yes...Seth, please...</span>
  <em>
    <span>touch me! Don’t stop!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Avery feverishly scrubbed her clit, the huffing of Seth’s breath intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cock painfully hard, Seth hastily spit into his palm and jerked wildly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh baby, fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Let me go down on you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ride my face! I want to eat your pussy until you can’t fucking take it anymore!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, Seth! Yes! Keep going!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Spine arching, Avery’s legs swam in the sheets and her eyes squinched. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! I love your tongue! You’re so good! Seth! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Avery! Yes! Can I fuck you? Baby, please! I miss being inside of you so badly…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pumping his thick cock vigorously, Seth panted into the phone, imagination whirring and eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes! But, wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..wait…” Avery stopped, sitting up. Seth exercised every modicum of restraint to still his wrist. “Let...let me get my vibrator. Hang on...can you wait? Just a minute? Please? I’ll...just give me a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. Get it. But don’t put it in until I say so, alright, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s command nearly pushed her over the edge and Avery shook out her limbs to steady herself as she retrieved the toy. “Yeah, okay, okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffled drop of the phone on the blanket. Rustling. A buzzing. Before Avery returned to Seth, tone harried. “Alright, I’m here. I’m back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Nodding, Seth took a deep breath, fingers gliding down the substantial length of his cock with exquisite slowness as he pictured Avery. “I’m going to put my cock into your wet pussy. Are you ready, Avery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! Yes! Seth, please fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Avery knelt on the bed, vibrator posed at her entrance. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I want your big cock so badly!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…” Seth surrounded the wide head of his cock with his sizable hand loosely. “On three. One, two, three…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plunging the toy inside of herself, Seth closed a tightened fist over his pleading tip with a thrust at the same time, and they both groaned in relief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Seth! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Avery! Yes, baby! Yes! You feel so good!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seth! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I miss the way you fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bouncing fervently and trying to stimulate her clit with a thumb while maintaining her grip on the phone, Avery shivered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I love your huge cock! Seth, you fuck me so good! Yes! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth rolled, face in the pillow and fucking his fist viciously as he exhaled a moist spot into the fabric. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Avery! Fuck! Yes! I love being inside you! You feel so fucking good! I wanna make you cum, baby! Cum on my cock! I love your pussy! I love you, baby! Cum for me, baby! Cum on my cock! Avery! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum so hard! Fuck, Seth! Fuck! Seth! Seth! Seth!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Avery dropped the phone in her seizing, frantically rubbing her clit as she dragged her hips back and forth. Despite the intensity of her reactions, she tapped speakerphone to hear Seth’s mounting whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Avery! I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum in your pussy! Fuck! Did you cum, baby? Please? Fuck, I need to make you cum. Talk to me, baby. Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still...cumming...fuck...fuck…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Squeaking high and irregular as she convulsed, Avery hoped Seth heard her speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth did. Cramming his thick cock into the tight circle of his fingers for the last time, he whined a tragedy as he stained the sheets with ropes of white cum. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Fuck, Avery! Yes! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Left eye incessantly twitching, Seth flopped to his side, gulping air and shuddering. “Oh...oh fuck...Avery...I love you so much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tremors abating, Avery twisted off her vibrator and pulled the toy free. Redonning her panties, she climbed quietly back in bed. Seth waited patiently, but after a full five minutes with nothing but shifting sounds on the other line, he cleared his throat. “Avery? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth…” Looking around the room, mouth tight, Avery shook her head. “We...we shouldn’t have done that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth sighed. “Alright. But...did you like it? Didn’t...didn’t it feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not the point.” Avery replied, despondent as she caught sight of the picture of her and Slater laughing at the beach propped on the dresser watching the entire time, which she so easily let herself forget, just like the man in the frame. “I shouldn’t have let this happen. I’m...I’m sorry. I think...yeah. I...I’m going to go to bed. I...have a good night, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Weight solidifying in his stomach, Seth peered around. Sheets not even dry yet and already he lost Avery again. “Right. Yes. I understand. Just...just think about it. Alright? About...about us? Would you? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing her lip, Avery held her breath. “I’ll...I have to let you go. Okay...bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, b--” Seth heard the click. “Goodbye, Avery…” As per usual, the words he whispered to Avery were heard by no one, and after changing his bedding and showering, Seth fell into a fitful, dissatisfied sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basking in the afterglow of a post shift tryst, Avery draped herself over Slater’s broad frame while he trickled his lengthy fingers absently over her voluptuous curves. “Hey…” Slater murmured into the companionable silence while Avery scrunched through his dark chest hair. “I’ve been thinking about something…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Pleasantly sleepy and smiling, Avery poked her head up and tickled under his square chin. “What’s that, hun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think about…” Grin spreading and upper lip uneven, Slater’s eyebrows popped in anticipation. “Moving in together? Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face falling, Avery sat up and Slater’s gut flooded with unease. “Oh, um…” Clearing her throat, Avery smoothed over her sex-mussed red hair and shifted her eyes. “I...I don’t think we’re exactly...there. Yet. I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater shuffled up to join Avery at the top of the bed, nodding patiently. “Okay…” Lower lip protruding, he did what he could to restrain the fidgeting of his large hands. “I respect that. But...can I ask why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it just…” Shifting uncomfortably, Avery screwed up her mouth. “It hasn’t been that long, I suppose…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery knew Slater’s next question before the words left his mouth. “How long were you and Dozerman together before you moved in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitating as she met his quizzical cobalt gaze, Avery swallowed. “Four months…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Slater sighed heavily. “So...what’s different? Because we’re coming up on six here, Ave. And we love each other. And I think we have a pretty good thing going, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the last week Avery wrestled internally over what transpired on the phone with Seth during Slater’s absence on the night shift. Each morning when they woke up, or whenever Slater strolled in the door, wide mouth beaming at her presence, the idea of shattering his happiness when her poor, sweet man did nothing wrong, skewered Avery. “Well, I, that…” Brain scrambling, Avery plucked at the sheets. “Obviously that didn’t work out. So...I guess I’m...I’m just a little more cautious now. I’d...I’d rather take my time. Before jumping into something like that with someone. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbing his head, Slater couldn’t deny her logic. But still, an aggravating thread tugged. “That makes sense. But Ave...I mean, obviously you can see I’m not like him, right? Like...I would never push you around or anything. Sorry, I just…” Slater shrugged his broad shoulders and reached for his glasses from the bedside stand, perching them on his nose. “I just...this is something I’ve been thinking about for a while. We spend almost every night together, anyway. It seems silly to keep paying rent on both our places. And…” Taking Avery’s hand, Slater squeezed. “I like the idea of having you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery stared into the sparkling sapphires of Slater’s eyes, so soft in their estimation of her character, and took a deep breath, knowing she may be throwing away a treasure. “Craig, I...there’s something I have to talk to you about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark brows knitting, Slater’s pink lips pursed. “Oh? What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, um…” Pulling the sheet up over her chest, Avery looked away. She couldn’t watch his sweet, unsuspecting face while she spoke. “I...Craig, something...happened. I...I’m not…” Avery inhaled, refusing to cry. She wouldn’t make herself the victim in this, not with a lovely man who deserved so much better. “I’m not proud of it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sickening deluge of nausea slammed into Slater like a hurricane. Not the first of its kind in his lifetime. Vast shoulders slumping, he gawked at Avery in silence, and when he finally managed to bring the words to his pink lips, they came out hollow, empty. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...Seth called. Last Friday. While you were at work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater’s heart stopped. He forgot to breathe. When his pulse came raging back double time, he didn’t notice his fists were shaking. “Did...did you get together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Speaking quickly as she saw Slater’s flushing fury in her periphery, Avery shook her head. “We just talked. On the phone. But it got...out of hand. I’m...I’m so sorry, Craig. I didn’t...I didn’t mean for it to happen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slater leapt to his feet. Pacing the room in wrath, he flicked out his wrists, puffed out his cheeks. Avery observed, pulling her knees to her chest, reticent to interrupt but frightened of the oncoming storm if she didn’t head him off. Stopping, Slater pinched the bridge of his nose with a large trembling hand. “So, um...explain...explain to me, Ave…” Eyes closed and barely keeping back the shout, Slater stood with his hand on his hip. “How exactly does one ‘accidently’ have phone sex? Because I...I would think you could’ve just hung up on that fucking robocall bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Whispering, Avery hung her head, shame palpable as Slater scoffed. “I...I know it was wrong. You deserve better, Craig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?!” Yell sneaking into the nasal of his voice as he hastily scooped his clothes from the floor, Slater sneered. “You’re right. Fuck this. I’m not going through it again.” Avery averted her gaze as Slater dressed, throat tight. “You wanna be with that fucking creep? Go right ahead, Ave. But when he hurts you again…” Slater pointed, coming around the mattress and waiting until Avery’s guilt forced her to meet his chilly cobalt gaze. “Don’t come crawling back to me. I’m fucking done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery waited until the door slammed behind Slater before the rivulets of remorse adorned her cheeks, hunkering beneath the blankets and beating herself to an emotional pulp. Taking a sick day the next morning, Avery sifted through her thoughts, her feelings, and hoped the brief respite allowed Slater time alone to process as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hearing a knock, Seth paused his search for a better etymology app on his Dozerpad and rose from the couch, padding to the door. “Oh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth suddenly dry, his Adam’s apple bobbed in futility as Avery stood before him, eyes downcast. Shifting from heel to heel in a short red dress, sweat broke out over Seth’s pale skin as he gawked in shock at Avery’s presence. In the week since their phone call, she didn’t so much as look at him around the precinct, purposefully scurrying away whenever he rounded corners and avoiding his gaze. Still, Avery couldn’t look at Seth now as he cleared his throat. “Avery...hello. What...what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth tight, Seth nodded. “Alright…” Moving aside, Avery’s steps clicked past and Seth started to close the door, but froze, staring out into the hallway and sizable hand pincer-like on the knob. “Avery, um…” The force of keeping his voice steady caused the door to wobble in the frame as Seth spoke, unable to turn back to Avery’s questioning glance. “If...well, if you come in here. And...and you won’t be here in the morning…” Inhaling sharply, Seth shut his eyes, lungs seizing as he struggled against every instinct in his body, his brain, his heart. “I’d rather you just leave right now. Because...because I can’t go through that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery took in his curling spine, the eroding mountains of Seth’s shoulders. Blinking, she swallowed hard. “I’m staying.” “Avery bobbed her head and apprehensively leaned toward Seth. “I...It’s over. With Craig. I…” Seth turned around, early morning eyes dawning with the knowledge of Avery’s words and pink lips a quiver. “I want to try again. If you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something between a laugh and a sob choked out of Seth before he accidentally slammed the door in his exuberance. “Yes. Right. Good.” Seth crossed the mere four feet between himself and Avery, taking her face in both of his big hands and fusing their mouths together, his expression a disaster of joy, of relief, of things he didn’t know he could feel, as her arms draped over his expansive shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Really?” Seth’s disbelief skipped over her lips as he lassoed Avery impossibly closer, cradling her head and smearing her cheeks with his happiness as he kissed every inch he could reach. “You’re seriously back? Avery? You’ll...you’ll be with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes.” Chuckling as her fingers wove into his chestnut waves, Avery hummed in contentment when Seth’s strong arms rocked her back and forth. “Yes. I want to be with you, Seth. I missed you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth nodded jubilantly, hugging Avery’s back, tall frame bending to embrace her waist and smush his weeping brow in her chest. “Alright. Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love you, Avery. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, Seth.” Gripping his square chin and lifting Seth’s red-rimmed eyes to meet her own, Avery arched a ginger brow and smirked. “Just fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder rocked through Seth and his muscular legs wobbled. “Oh fuck. Yes. Now.” Seth went to hook his huge hands under Avery’s thighs, but she beat him to the punch, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as she captured his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erection stiffening beneath his sweatpants as he carried her to the bedroom, when Avery broke away to gasp in his joined ear, “Fucking rip me apart, Seth,” he groaned with need and adhered her to the wall, slathering his broad body over her appealing figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Avery…” Seth hoisted her the rest of the way, dropping Avery on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Large hands tearing through her clothes like a buzzsaw, maybe Avery should’ve been disappointed in the destruction of one of her beloved dresses, but she didn’t give a shit as Seth ripped his own shirt overhead, leaving her just long enough to slink out of his pants and boxer briefs before the comforting yet thrilling weight sank her into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me…” Snatching Avery’s wrists and sliding them overhead, Seth’s hips thrust, thick cock grinding into the flooding heat of her pussy. Seth tried to think, to count, to breathe, anything to hold himself back and maintain control. “Tell me what you want, baby. I want to make you feel so fucking good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want…” Pelvis rolling with such voracity she nearly angled up high enough to allow Seth to drive inside, Avery urged through gritted teeth, green eyes wild as she playfully struggled beneath his grip. “I want you to take me. Do whatever you want. As hard as you want. Take me and make me yours again, Seth. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, baby, yes.” Closing his eyes, Seth inhaled, trapping oxygen in his lungs and becoming almost frightfully still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his lids flashed open, they drilled into Avery with laser focus, sizable hand snagging her chin and slowly twisting her head to the side with a deep, rumbling chuckle. “Mmm…” Seth moved so his turgid erection laid over Avery’s hip as he etched the tip of his nose down her cheek, breath warm and calculating as he touched one, two, three kisses of increasing pressure to her throat. “I am going to make you feel so damn good, Avery. Even I can’t measure how much time I’ve thought about wanting to make you fucking scream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Seth, please…” Avery squirmed, looping a leg around him and turning in to decorate his sharp jaw with her lips once his fingers flowed down to tweak her nipple. “Touch me. I miss how you make me cum so fucking bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rising and tilting his head, Seth truly sounded as if he didn’t hear as he blinked down at Avery in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Auburn brows gathered, Avery frowned. “I said touch me. I miss how you make me cum so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palm aloft, Seth hesitated and examined Avery’s face. A sassy smirk. A tiny nod. Smacking her cheek with delectable intensity, Avery purred at the long withheld sting. She turned back to Seth, his features contorting; pink lip arched, rounded teeth exposed, and eyes wide in mock fury, the left fluttering as she missed so dearly. “Are you fucking telling me what to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir…” Mouth a pout and voice a tease, Avery swirled her hips. “Never…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth dipped down, speech a spectre both haunting and welcoming as he uttered through gritted fangs an inch from Avery’s smile. “And I think you meant...Cum. So. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Badly…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yanking Avery up by a fistful of crimson, Seth sat back, snarling as they knelt face to face and glowered. “Ride my fucking face, or I’ll spank that ass until you can’t sit at your desk on Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an excited shimmy, once Seth laid down Avery gladly placed a knee on either side, and as with so many times before, his powerful arms instantly shot up to lasso her down onto his sturdy jaw. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Avery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s tongue. The slippery smoothness. The unbelievably velocity. His supple pink lips swarming over her clit and sucking, sucking, sucking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery couldn’t breathe. Folding over his eager, devouring head and tugging at his brunette tendrils, an eruption began within her pulsing pussy, quaking out to her fingertips before she finally inhaled enough air to scream. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SETH!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thighs compressing his carved features. Her belly pushing repeatedly against his forehead. Tip of his artful nose tickling the root of her clit as she dripped down his square chin. Seth knew glory in that instant as Avery enveloped him with shrieks, flopped and rutting and greedy as he shoved three thick fingers inside and sought the glass breaking note of her euphoria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Seth! Seth, yes! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Eat my pussy! You’re so fucking good! I can't...I can’t take it! Oh my...fuck! Fuck! Your tongue! Shit! Fuck! Seth! Yes! Suck...right there! Yes! Oh my...fuck! I’m cumming! Yes! Oh...oh yes, fuck, Seth, yes, Seth!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s big hand clapped over Avery’s ass again, and again, and again, driving her down onto his voracious mouth as his pelvis nudged needily skyward at nothing, the substantial curve of his erection swollen and angry with neglect. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...oh Seth! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I...I’m cumming! Yes! Again! Fuck me! Fucking...Seth! Your tongue! I...I missed you so much! Fuck! Don’t...I...Fuck! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room warped and faded around Avery, her own screeching unusual in her ears as waves of booming pleasure lit over her pale skin from Seth’s fiddling fingertips to her own scrambling over his scalp. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Seth! Seth! Fuck! FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stimulation overwhelming, Avery hastily tapped at Seth’s carved forearm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much! Stop! Please!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she didn’t say their safeword, Seth released the seal of his lips immediately, reaching up to cup Avery’s face, his own flushed and shining. “You okay, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just…” Hanging onto the headboard with a trembling arm, Avery forced oxygen into her lungs. “Enough. I’m...I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Seth planted a kiss to her inner thigh, firm arms scooping Avery up and placing her down to rest. Seth noted she might need a few minutes, so in an effort to reel himself back, he disappeared to the bathroom, washing his face with extra cold water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking in the mirror, for half a second Seth worried his eyes, his mind, played tricks. That in the depths of his grief, the feeble extent of his want, he manufactured Avery, and when he strolled back to the bedroom, nothing but the barren wasteland of his mattress would await.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But a satisfied feminine sigh floated down the hall and Seth breathed easily before his large feet brought him back to Avery’s side. “Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhat renewed from her fatigue, Avery welcomed Seth with a grin, fingers dancing through the fluffy dark hair adorning his impressive chest. “Mmm...so, are you going to fuck me now? Or am I in for a night of teasing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth giggled, big hand giving her ass an appreciative rub. “Hmm. Well, I can’t say teasing doesn’t have its...appeal, but…” Fingers stuttering over her flesh, Seth’s neck muscles stood out in relief and his crisp jaw wavered. “I...I’m sorry, Avery. I’ve...it’s been so long. I don’t think I can wait for you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Leaning in to link their lips, Avery combed through Seth’s brunette tresses, verdant gaze heavy with lust. “I want you inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright…” Though unable to count the times he and Avery joined bodies, Seth found himself nervous as he rummaged in the bedside drawer for a condom. Applying the latex, he cleared his throat. “I’ll get tested. Immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery nodded, traveling over the peak of Seth’s shoulder. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lengthy fingers cleared the locks of scarlet from Avery’s forehead, every joint of Seth’s wide frame following her down to the mattress as they melted with a mutual hum. “Avery…” Seth whispered, tip of his massive cock dancing through the dew of her pussy as he swiped up and down, up and down, luring Avery’s lust. “I recognize it’s inopportune, or...or perhaps just highly unwise, but…” Swallowing, Seth’s sapphire eyes darted from the ridge of her lips to Avery’s expectant emerald gaze, breath held. “But I need you to know I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Polishing his prominent cheekbone with a thumb, Avery studied Seth’s face, thinking of how he effortlessly ran the gamut from furious, to studious, to moments like these, which no one else would ever witness, unbelievably tender. “I’m...It’s going to take me a while. To get there. I’m sorry. Is...is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Seth nodded, lips touching down preciously. “Take your time. I just want to be with you.” Avery smiled and Seth couldn’t help but mirror her before positioning his hips. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Arms about his vast shoulders, Avery opened her thighs. “Fuck me, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth’s smirk spread as he surged forward, savoring the moan his thick cock elicited from Avery as he pushed deeper, deeper, deeper. “Mmm...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesss…” Avery hissed, swiveling her pelvis to better position Seth within and bobbing her head with a sigh. “Fuck...I missed your cock, Seth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back, only to throw himself forward with a ferality that caused Avery to gasp, blink, and grab at the sheets as though the monster popped out of the screen in a horror movie, Seth chuckled. “Mmm...baby, you have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing one of Avery’s knees over his broad shoulder, Seth drew up a knee before cramming a huge hand between them to charm her clit. With the look of ardent determination in Seth’s cobalt eyes, Avery’s mind spoke one piece of advice: </span>
  <em>
    <span>brace yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth beat his thick cock into Avery as if she were a spreadsheet refusing to accept the numbers entered, toes braced in the sheets and hips bouncing with a wrath akin to violence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Seth! Fuck! Right there! Yes! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wide head of his cock tamping her cluster of nerves with every nailing stroke, Avery flinched and jerked and thrashed; odd, inhuman sounds bursting from her mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I...I...so...good...Fuck! Fuck! Gonna! Cum!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching his pelvis in the upstroke, Seth huffed out a proud laugh as he worked the bead of Avery’s clit and propelled his substantial cock into her sopping pussy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Avery! Yes! Cum on my cock, baby! You know I fucking love it! I love making you cum! Right now, baby! Now! You better fucking cum for me, baby! Now! Now! Cum! Cum! CUM!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth! Fuck! SETH!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spine a rollercoaster and hips a tiltawhirl, Avery screamed on the ride of Seth’s pounding body, spurred on by his shouts and clawing at his wide back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Keep going! Don’t stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck yes, Avery! Take my cock! Take it, baby!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seth hoisted her other leg over his shoulder, powerful arms slithering beneath Avery’s back to yank her down onto his pummeling cock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, baby! Yes! I love your pussy so damn much! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Fuck! Baby! Avery! Yes! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ankles jiggling in the air and Seth whimpering above, Avery hopelessly tried to kiss his panting lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Seth! I want you to cum! Yes! Fuck, Seth! I missed you so much! Cum, baby! Cum for me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Oh Avery! Oh fuck! I...I’m gonna cum! Gonna fucking cum in your pussy! I’m so close, baby! I love you so much! Fuck! Avery! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uneven eyes white and rolling as his head listed to the side and his mouth gaped, Seth’s shapely legs shook and he juddered forward, whining helplessly as he bore into Avery’s throbbing depths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...oh baby...oh fuck…” Seth flopped, shivering as he lowered Avery’s legs to the mattress and smeared uncoordinated kisses over her salty skin. “Damn...I missed fucking you so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Badly.” Avery corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Seth raised his head, aghast. “Oh...oh no…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seth,” Chuckling, Avery patted his sweaty back. “It’s okay. You’re...distracted. You’re still inside me, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crooked, goofy grin blooming, Seth shrugged in defeat. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Avery kissed along Seth’s sculpted jaw, the two enjoying a composing moment of post coital bliss before he extricated himself to throw away the condom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, um…” Returning to Avery, Seth studied the sheets with apparent fascination. “I...I thought about it. A lot. After… And, um…” Nostrils flaring, Seth swallowed, fingers inching over to Avery on the bed. “I know this is...I know the….the real conversation is...is a long way off, but...I just...I wanted you to know that…'' Seth inhaled, deep blue eyes staring up as he blindly took Avery’s hand. “If...or when...you ever want to try again. I’m ready. For that. With you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips parting in shock, Avery looked at Seth, then at her abdomen, and clenched her teeth. “Oh Seth, I, um…” Avery turned her face away, blinking rapidly. “I...had some testing done. After. It’s…” Seth scanned Avery’s shadowed expression, squeezing her hand. “That’s...not going to happen. Well, it’s not impossible. But they said...yeah. 90% chance I...can’t. So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Scooping Avery into his strong arms, Seth tucked her under his chin and she curled into the warmth of his resilient body. “Oh...Avery, I’m so sorry.” Seth planted a kiss on her forehead as Avery closed her eyes, telling herself to breathe, that she didn’t want to cry more tears over this, not right now. “If...I mean, I’m open to adoption, or what have you. We can--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s…” Avery hugged Seth’s love handles, nuzzling into his built chest. “Let’s just sleep. A-another day. Okay, Seth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Seth murmured, wriggling down with Avery and covering them in the blanket as he took a last kiss before they fell asleep. “Yes. Right. Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resuming the relationship for Seth and Avery felt like a movie sequel which somehow exceeded the original in quality. Though the sets were similar, the script proved different in a number of wonderful ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, both were apprehensive about working at the 99 together as a couple. But, after Slater immediately put in for a transfer, Seth expediting the paperwork, they were able to get along quite well without their colleagues being any the wiser. Though Avery often struggled to smother her screams, or rather Seth did, on the rare occasions when they allowed themselves to get out of hand in his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt sickened Avery at the thought of Slater leaving the 99, a place where he, too, made a plethora of close friends, even if he didn’t seem particularly focused on ascending the professional ladder. But through the grapevine a couple of months later, Avery heard Slater met a lovely woman playing paintball and things were going well, so she could only hope he would finally be cherished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for her rekindling with Seth, Avery couldn’t keep her eyes, much less her hands, off of him, the authoritative swath he cut through the bullpen each day an irresistible lure. So Avery would mistype the occasional word. Or a dozen. Misfile a report. Pretend to have a pressing question only the smart, strong Captain could answer. And Seth loved every minute, never explaining why he wanted a standard desk swapped out for his standing one, but delighting in every opportunity to bend Avery over the mahogany surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Avery noticed more than a few improvements in Seth’s personality. He took the time to ask her about her day, her friends, her interests. Efficient or no, Seth would sit in rapt attention, and would actually recall the information she spouted, checking back in later. “Oh, did Marcia get back to you about that book you lent?” “Did you see the Met has an exhibit on Astronomy in Art? I know you mentioned you studied that subject.” “I heard about a new Steinbeck biography. You indicated he’s your favorite…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the difference which threw her off kilter the most came in their first week. Seth, insisting on taking Avery out for a real date to celebrate their reunion, smiled across from her at the restaurant and when their meals arrived, Avery froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green beans. There were green beans on Seth’s plate instead of the broccolini he ordered. Not only did they get his dinner wrong, something Avery knew Seth considered to be a grave mistake, but he hated green beans. With a passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clutching the underside of her chair and breath held, Avery glanced around cautiously at the other patrons. As much fun as the hot, angry sex could be following one of Seth’s outbursts, she hated this part. The looks from other customers. The pity for her, the disgust at Seth. Once a social worker even passed her a business card and the number of a women’s shelter when Seth went to the bathroom. Avery quickly tried to explain, but she knew no words were sufficient for that situation, and simply thanked the stranger for her kindness, hoping she would do the same for a woman who truly needed her service in the future. Avery even got in the habit of stashing a handful of bills in her purse to distribute among the employees, convincing Seth to bring the car around while she hastily handed out extravagant tips and apologized for his screaming. She figured this fair, considering they ate for free at nearly every restaurant in New York when the managers wanted nothing more than to get him to shut up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, azure eyes falling to the offending vegetable, Seth held up a finger and arched back around to the waiter. “Excuse me? I’m sorry. I ordered the broccoli. Is it possible to change it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m sorry, sir. Right away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Server whisking his plate away for a replacement, Seth sipped his seltzer and didn’t notice Avery’s dumbfounded expression until he lowered his glass. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” Avery pointed at the table, then the kitchen, and back again. “Just...happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark brows furrowed, Seth stuck his head forward and pursed his lips. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you yelling right now?” Blinking, Avery held up a palm. “I mean...they fucked up, right? Shouldn’t you be...I don’t know. Calling them incompetent idiots or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Giggling, Seth scratched an embarrassed finger over his temple and nodded. “Right. Yes. I...Well, I’m...I’m working on that. Bobby says…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby?” Avery lifted a red brow and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth rolled his eyes. “Yes. Apologies. My therapist. He says I should…” Sighing and grinning, Seth made quotation marks in the air. “‘Take small opportunities to practice calm’ so that’s what I’ve been trying to do. Little by little. Obviously…” Mouth settling into a flat line, Seth looked far away and shifted in his seat. “I still have a long way to go, but...I...I’m trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smile surfacing, Avery tilted her head and covered Seth’s large hand with her own. “That’s great, Seth. I’m really proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Seth grinned and nodded. And sure enough, Avery caught other little glimpses of Seth ‘practicing calm.’ In traffic. In line at the bank. When the apartment turned off the water for two hours and forgot to give notice. Of course Seth still exploded. Regularly. But...Avery thought the frequency lessened, and she commended his efforts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth experienced improvements in numerous avenues, and not just because of the ability to burn off a layer of his irritability via regular sex. Avery’s presence in his life reminded Seth of the value of humanity. Without Avery, Seth became so deeply immersed in his work, numbers, forms, he almost forgot people existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Avery encouraged, well, forced, Seth to be a tad more social. Even persuading him to come along to Shaw’s Bar with the rest of the force. Which was...an experience. Everyone side eyeing Seth as though he were a deformed oddity at a freakshow which did not belong in polite society, quietly sipping their beers over subdued conversation, while Avery tried to keep chat moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the weeks progressed into months, Seth tracked all aspects of his life, as per usual. And with sleep, eating, exercise, work satisfaction (Seth used a second scatter graph for this which included paperwork completed in a timely manner, positive vs negative subordinate interactions, minutes spent suffering through Gina’s music, etc.) all ticking steadily upwards, his steps slowed in front of jewelry stores. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth told himself these thoughts were irrational. Far too soon. Ridiculous. And yet, as he drove home from the precinct, he contemplated contacting Avery’s best friend Missy for ring buying advice all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlocking the door, Seth promptly untied his oxfords and aligned them near the wall before popping the gold buttons of his jacket and walking inside. “Avery? Babe, are you home?” Seated at the kitchen table, suitcase by her side and laptop propped before her, Seth didn’t think Avery’s features could contain a drop more revulsion. “...Hello…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to explain this?” Spinning the computer around, Seth’s heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A picture of a beach bottle blonde with fake breasts and a faker smile, tied to Seth’s bed, flooded the screen. “I…” Sharp jaw dangling, Seth stared, speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi. How could he forget about the pictures? How could he not realize Avery would be able to see them once they combined their accounts again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better yet...how could I fuck her in the first place…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was looking…” Avery swallowed, hands fisted in her lap and eyes on the floor. Now that Seth studied her he could see the puffiness, her red nose. “For the pictures of us. From-from the cabin. Because…” Sniffing, Avery shook her head and her face melted with disappointment, along with Seth’s hopes, his dreams, as fresh drops hit her cheeks. “I wanted to make an album for your birthday. And then...and then I found these.” Gaze accusing and jaw set, Avery lowered her chin. “You fucked her? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth didn’t know what to say. There were no excuses. Powerful arms lifting halfway only to drop limp, Seth sighed, nostrils widening as he beat back tears. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Avery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smearing a wrist through the moisture on her face for what she wanted to be the last time, Avery took a shuddering breath. “I...I would be gone already, but…” Seth swayed on his feet, crumpling and grasping the edge of the chair. “But I needed to see your face when I ask you this.” Avery waited a beat, any sympathy within frosted over at the sight of Seth’s flooding cobalt eyes. “Did you send these pictures to Craig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Seth gasped, shaking his head and wiping his square chin. Lowering himself to the seat gingerly, Seth covered his face with both hands, breathing, breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about it.” He admitted once Seth exposed his pink, tragic-stricken face, eyes lost and voice a desert. “But I didn’t do it. I...I didn’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing, Avery took the handle of her suitcase and tossed back her hair. “Too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avery…” Seth rose to his feet, following. “Please. Please, don’t go. We...we can talk about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Avery rounded on him. “We can’t. I thought you changed, Seth. But it’s obvious to me now…” Lip curling in disgust as she looked him up and down, Avery shook her head. “You just get off on hurting people. And I won’t let you do it to me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lengthy fingers extended and pink lips parted, Seth approached, but he couldn’t touch Avery. Not now. Never again. “Avery…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed. Seth stared. And stared. Lurching down the hall, Seth curled to his side on his mattress, not bothering to remove his clothes in the same careful manner he usually did. Clutching a pillow to his solid chest, he looked around his bedroom, bereft of even the faintest glimmer indicating Avery’s return to his life. Seth didn’t feel angry. Not even sad, really. He didn’t feel anything. Seth wondered if he ever would again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>Avery worried Seth would block her transfer request, but when the paperwork went through without issue, she figured he must’ve caved to the weight of his shame. Finding her footing at the 84th precinct didn’t come easily. New people, new systems, and her goal of pushing herself to apply for Sergeant proved daunting, but Avery looked forward to a new challenge and a new home.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Seth did the only thing he knew how to do with overwhelming emotions: funnel them into his work. And, once again, badge shed and pseudonym donned, Seth began prowling the streets for companionship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, he picked up a woman who, agreeable to his sexual tastes, found Seth...curious. Interesting. Leslie would talk to Seth sometimes after their encounters, laying in the darkness of his bedroom and allowing him to hold her, to kiss her, as he would a woman perhaps unpaid. Leslie spotted the uniform hanging in his closet after her fourth or fifth visit. As neither her first, nor her only client on the city payroll, she didn’t raise an eyebrow at Seth’s proclivities. But, despite any connection enjoyed beyond their business transaction, both knew nothing real could come of a relationship between a police captain and a sex worker. And so, Lesie allowed Seth’s strong arms to cradle her in the shadows, and Seth quietly ensured Leslie and her friends never served a night in jail for employment he didn’t believe should be considered a crime, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wednesday and dragging herself to the morning briefing with coffee in hand, Avery plunked down next to her partner Tricia, a kindly veteran who she warmed to instantly. “Hey Trish, what’s up?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tricia leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. “Dunno. Some big hullabaloo downtown. They’re calling everybody in. We’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Captain Yancy marched in, explaining to those assembled about a situation downtown that, until further notice, they were instructed to stay put, he excused the group before motioning to Tricia and Avery. “Woolery, McLaren.” Beckoning with two fingers, Yancy leaned in. “I have something for you. Woolery...I don’t know why, but this...this guy asked for you personally? A Fed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain passed over a file and Tricia flipped the cover open, a wide smile blossoming over her face. “Oh...right. Yeah, I’m not surprised. So, there’s something going on over in Greenwich Village?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Yancy nodded, glancing between the two of them. “They wouldn’t give me any details…” Seemingly perturbed by this fact, the Captain bristled. “But...they said to get there as fast as you can, so...take McLaren with you. Show her the ropes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can do, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the drive, Avery tried inquiring about how Tricia knew the mysterious Fed, but all she would say is, “Oh, we go way back…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving on the scene, Avery never witnessed such a strange sight in her life. An odd pattern burnt into the sidewalk. Three men in dark suits and sunglasses hovering around, speaking into earpieces. Trying, and failing, to appear low key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Woolery!” A brunette man in shades strolled up, pumping Tricia’s fist exuberantly. “How the hell are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tricia descending into reminiscence with her Federal friend, Avry slunk off to the side, trying to get a closer peek at the unusual singed pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you, officer?” Avery spun around to see a tall, slender Fed. Hair coal dark and cheekbones which could cut diamonds, flinty voice serious and bearing intimidating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I, um…” Clearing her throat, Avery took half a step back. “I was just looking… Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Sizable hand smoothing down his blue patterned tie, the muscle in his sharp jaw jumped. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avery stood her ground, refusing to be pushed around by a man simply because he thought himself important. “Officer Avery McLaren. 84th Precinct. I’m with my partner.” Pointing to where Tricia chatted, Avery hitched up a crimson eyebrow. “We were called in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Looking over his broad shoulder at his superior, he bobbed his head. “Well. Nice to meet you, Officer McLaren.” He lowered his aviators, revealing stunning sapphire eyes which admired Avery as his lips spread into a wide, crooked smirk. “I’m Agent Haggard.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>